Relentless
by KatieRenee33
Summary: What happens if Brooke and Lucas spent the night together in New York after his break up with Peyton? What happens if Brooke returns to Tree Hill with news and finds Lucas with Peyton again? *Sorry is better then summary, I promise!*
1. Chapter 1

~Flashback~

_Lucas Scott sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. He pulled out his phone and went through his contact list until he found Peyton's name. He had just left LA after getting a phone call from an editor who wants to publish his first book. Normally Lucas would be excited to share his news, especially with Peyton, except for the fact that he went to LA to propose to the woman he loved, only to be turned down._

"_Excuse me, Mr. Scott?" A waitress said, causing him to turn around._

"_Yes?" He asked confused._

"_There's someone here who wants to see you. She said to tell you that she's from Tree Hill." She smiled before walking off._

_Lucas looked out into the sea of people on the dance flour until he found who he was looking for._

"_Well well, Lucas Scott." She said in a husky voice.  
><em>

"_Brooke Davis." He smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "You got my message."_

"_Did you think I was gonna miss a night on the town with a soon to be best selling author?" She smirked. _

_Lucas laughed. "God is good to see you Brooke." He said admiring her beauty. He hadn't seen her since she left for LA with Peyton right after high school. Shortly after that she moved to NY to start building her fashion company, Clothes over Bros._

_Brooke blushed softly. "I can't believe your book is getting published. You're gonna be such a rock star!" Brooke smiled, setting her purse down on the bar and took a seat next to Lucas._

"_Oh come on, your the one with the big clothing line." Lucas laughed._

"_True, but my mother thinks we can do better with that too. Check this out." she said reaching into her purse and pulled out a book. "Her plans on taking Clothes over Bros to the next level." She said flipping through the book. _

"_B. Davis Magazine" Lucas laughed. "Wait, you can give my book its first good review." _

_Brooke smiled. "You know sometimes expanding the company sounds like a good idea, and sometimes I don't know. I feel like if I let my mother make all these changes the company wont be mine anymore." she said with a sigh._

"_I know what you mean. This editor wants to make all these changes to my novel, and I don't know if I'm ready for that." Lucas sighed. _

"_Pretty high class problems we have." Brooke laughed. "We should be out celebrating not complaining! Where's Peyton I'm sure she's so happy for you!" _

_Lucas sighed and slightly shook his head "We broke up." _

"_Shut up." Brooke joked, but she saw the look on his face and knew he was serious. "Oh Luke I'm sorry, what happened?"_

"_I went to LA and asked her to marry me and...she said no." he sighed. _

"_What?" Brooke asked surprised. "You stormed LA and went all Naley on her? And she said no?" _

_Lucas nodded his head. _

"_Wow. I wouldn't have seen that one coming." Brooke said, as she motioned for the bar tender to get her a drink._

"_Yeah, me either." Lucas said, finishing his first drink._

"_Oh, come on Luke, you and Peyton will work it out."_

"_I don't think so, not this time." He sighed._

"_Well it sounds to me that you gave her an ultimatum and trust me there's no quicker way to paralyze a girl." Brooke said, taking a sip of her drink._

"_Okay, how many times have you talked to Peyton since you left LA?" Lucas asked._

"_That's not fair Luke, we both have been really busy." She stated. _

"_And today she broke up with her boyfriend, has she called you yet?" Lucas questioned._

_Brooke sighed and looked down at the drink in front of her. _

"_Things have changed." He stated. _

"_I think you are saying that because you are hurt. And I get it but I don't think you mean it." Brooke said._

_Lucas just shook his head._

"_You know what I think? I think we need to get really drunk." Brooke smirked, raising her glass to Lucas, causing him to laugh and raise his to hers. _

_They stayed at the bar for a few more hours till closing, catching up and drinking away there troubles. It was mostly for Lucas to forget about Peyton and LA for at least one night. Brooke hated to see him hurt, and wished she could take it all away. _

_A few hours later they stumbled into Lucas' hotel room, Lucas' arm drapped around Brooke shoulders as she helped guide him to the bed. _

"_Okay!" Brooke laughed, as Lucas tripped over his own feet. "Lets get you to bed." She said, helping him sit on the edge of the bed._

"_The room is spinning..." Lucas said as he tried to keep his head from falling backwards. _

"_Your going to be okay." Brooke stated as she started to unbutton his shirt. "I'm going to get you into some PJ's and then I'm going to get a cab home." _

"_Or you could stay..." Lucas said leaning up toward her, and kissing her softly on the lips._

_Brooke pulled away after a few moments. "I think that may be the second stupidest thing you've done in the last 24 hours." she whispered. _

"_No, I think its the smartest thing I've done." He slurred, kissing her again pulling her down on the bed. _

"_Luke...are you sure?" Brooke asked as he kissed her neck._

"_Yes, I want you Brooke Davis." He said as she undid her shirt. _

_Brooke buttoned her shirt as she looked down at Lucas still sleeping early the next morning. She had gotten a phone call from Peyton late the night before after both of them had passed out. She was heartbroken that he left LA without saying goodbye, and she didn't know why she had said no to his proposal. Brooke tried her best to console her friend, but she instantly felt guilty for sleeping with Lucas. She felt even more guilty when Lucas was calling out Peyton's name in his sleep. He wasn't over her, he never would be over her. _

_Brooke leaned down and kissed Lucas softly on the cheek._

"_Bye Lucas Scott." She whispered before leaving his hotel room. _

_-_Present time, 2 months later-

Brooke Davis stepped outside the airport and took a deep breathe and smiled softy. She looked around and took in the view of the place she missed the most, Tree Hill, NC. She waved down a taxi and told the driver to take her to a hotel. She took in the scenery as they drove through the familiar streets. She had miss this place ever since she left right out of high school, sure she loved New York and what she was able to accomplish there with her company, but it was never home. Victoria had changed so much of the New York stores that it didn't feel like Brooke's anymore. She wanted to a fresh start, and no better place to do that then home with her friends who where her family.

After setting in to her hotel room, she decided it was time to see some familiar faces. She pulled up to a house house with a sign hanging on the house that read "The Scott's". She knocked on the door and waited quietly as she waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Nathan said as he opened the door. "Brooke!" He smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "Its so good to see you!"

"Its been a while huh?" Brooke laughed as she hugged him back.

"I didn't know you where coming for a visit!" He said.

"Well it was a surprise." Brooke smiled.

"Who's at the door honey?" Haley asked as she walked into the kitchen and placed the mail on the counter.

"Hey Tutor Mom." She heard a familiar voice say from the door. Haley spun around to find Brooke standing in the door way.

"BROOKE!" she called out, running over and giving her a hug. "I didn't know you where in town visiting!"

"Well its not exactly a visit." Brooke smirked.

Nathan and Haley gave her a confused look.

"I'm moving back to Tree Hill." Brooke laughed.

"That's great Brooke!" they both said, giving her another hug.

"Its so good to have you back!" Haley smiled.

"Its good to be back. Now where's my handsome godson?" Brooke smiled.

"I'm right here Aunt Brooke." Jamie said, running in from the living room.

"There he is!" Brooke said kneeling down to give him a hug. "You have gotten so big!"

"I'm 4 years old!" He stated holding five fingers up, taking one way and smiled when he figured it out.

"You sure are!" Brooke laughed tousling his hair.

"You better go get your things Jamie or you're going to be late for your play-date with Hunter." Nathan said.

"Yes!" Jamie yelled excitedly as he ran towards the front door.

"I'll be back." Nathan said kissing Haley before fallowing Jamie out the door.

"God hes gotten big Hales." Brooke said.

"I know." Haley laughed. "Seems like just yesterday he fit in my arms."

"I hope that I'm as good of a mom as you are." Brooke said softly.

"You're gonna be a great mom one day Brooke." Haley reassured. "So, what brings you back to good ol' Tree Hill?" She said leading her into the living room to sit down.

"Well there's not really anything left for me in New York. Victoria changed so much of the company I don't see it being mine anymore." Brooke sighed.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Haley sympathized.

"So I decided to start a new store, and decided that this was as good of a time as any to come back to where the company started." Brooke stated.

"Well I'm really proud of you Brooke. You have come a long way, and I know the line will be very successful here." Haley smiled.

"I hope so. So fill me in on everything!" Brooke laughed.

"Okay, well Nathan is trying to get back into basketball. He had an accident a while ago and it prevented him from playing, but he's been working on it and I have faith that he will make a come back. I've started teaching at Tree Hill High this year and so far I enjoy it. I've also been helping Peyton with her record label she opened here a few months back and have started on a new record." Haley said.

"Wow! You have been busy! So Peyton's back from LA?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah she came back about 2 months ago. She and Lucas hit a rough patch and after that she decided to come home and open her own label." Haley stated.

"That's great! So Hows Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Really good. You heard his book got published and hes been traveling a lot for that and he recently started coaching the Tree Hill Ravens."

"That's great, his book was really good. I'm not surprised its on the New York's best selling list." Brooke laughed. "Um, how did things with him and Peyton play out?" she asked curiously.

"Good. Once Peyton moved back they started working things out and you couldn't even tell that she refused his proposal." Haley laughed.

"Oh..." Brooke said, looking down at her hands. She suddenly got sick to her stomach and felt like she was going to be sick. "Where's your bathroom?"

Haley pointed down the hall and watched as Brooke dashed down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLIAMER: I do not own anything OTH related!****

**Sorry this is a short update, longer ones coming! xD**

"Brooke." Haley asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Brooke said.

Haley heard the faucet turn on and heard Brooke rinse her mouth out before opening the door.

Haley gave her a confused look as she walked back down the hall to the living room couch. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just a little stomach ache." She said.

"Brooke..." Haley said softly, not buying her story.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke said softy.

"Brooke that's great! Congratulations!" She said giving her a hug. "How far along are you?"

"8 weeks." Brooke stated.

"Wow! I didn't even know you were seeing someone!" Haley said.

"I'm not."

"What?" Haley asked confused. "Who's the father then?"

"Lucas." Brooke sighed.

Haley leaned back and tried to process what she just heard. "H-how?"

"When Peyton said no to his proposal, and when he got the call about his book he flew to New York and we met up. We both had a lot to drink and...we kinda slept together." Brook sighed.

"Wow." Haley said standing up from the couch. "Does he know?"

"No." Brooke sighed. "I was going to, but I didn't expect him to be with Peyton. I don't want to mess anything up.."

"Brooke you have to tell him." Haley stated. "He deserves to know he's expecting a child."

"I know."

"Then you know you need to tell him." Haley pushed.

"I will, I just don't know when. Please don't say anything Hales." Brooke pleaded.

"I promise not to say anything as long as you promise to tell him soon." Haley said sternly.

"I promise." Brooke sighed. "I don't have the first clue on how or when to even tell me. I don't want to make it worse by saying something in front of Peyton."

"Well maybe I can help you out with that." Haley said.

"How?" Brooke questioned.

"Well We are suppose to meet up later day to work on the the record, maybe I can call her and ask her to meet earlier?" Haley offered.

"You would do that?" Brooke asked.

"Of course. It would give you a couple hours to go over and talk with Lucas and get this all out into the open and not have to worry about Peyton coming to interrupt."

"Well, I guess its best opportunity to tell him then." Brooke said starting to get nervous.

"I think it is the best." Haley said, giving her a supportive hug. "I'm going to go call Peyton."

"Okay, I'm going to the hotel to change before I head over there." Brooke said.

"Okay, I'll call you." Haley said.

Brooke nodded and sighed as she walked over to the front door.

"Hey" Haley called, causing Brooke to look back to her. "Its going to be okay."

"I hope so." Brooke said before walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke pulled up to Lucas' and Peyton's house and parked her SUV across the street. Peyton's car was still in the drive way, but she knew she would be leaving any minute to go to the record label and meet up with Haley to work on the record. It would by Brooke a few hours to talk with Lucas and break the news.

Every minute that went by Brooke grew more nervous. How would he take the new? What if he didn't believe her? Or worse, what if he didn't want to be a part of this child's life? She was also worried about what Peyton would say. Brooke hadn't come back to town to start problems for anyone, but she also didn't suspect that Peyton and Lucas would be back together again after LA. She knew Peyton had every right to be angry, I mean her boyfriend is having a baby with his ex girlfriend who he slept with hours after they broke up.

Brooke watched as the front door opened and Lucas and Peyton walked out. Lucas hadn't changed much since she saw him in New York, the only difference is that he had recently shaved. Peyton on the other hand, had Brooke not known that it was her, she would have never recognized her. Peyton's hair was longer then she remembered, and she ware it straight rather then curly like Brooke was use to seeing. She watched Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton goodbye before she got into the car and he closed the door for her.

Brooke waited until Peyton had drove down the road and turned out of sight before getting out of the car. She took a deep breath and slowly walked across the street towards Lucas who was checking the mailbox. He scanned through the letters before looking up straight at Brooke.

"Brooke?" He asked, taking a double look.

"The one and only." She smiled, walking towards him.

"Wow! I didn't know you where back!" He smiled giving her a hug.

"Well it wasn't exactly a planned trip." Brooke stated.

"Well I am glad you came back, Tree Hill isn't the same without you." He laughed.

Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"It's good to see you, you just missed Peyton." He stated.

"Oh. I..uh..heard you two where back together." Brooke said, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah. After everything in LA she decided it was time to come back home. She got tired of working in the mail room at the record label in LA, and decided to come home and do her own thing. She opened a studio above Tric and it has been very successful. And we have been working things out and its been really nice having her back." He smiled.

"That's great." Brooke said, giving her best convincing smile.

"So what brings Brooke Davis back?" He laughed.

"Victoria took over the company." Brooke sighed.

"Oh Brooke, I'm sorry.."

"No its okay. It wasn't mine for a long time. Once I let her in she took complete control over it, and I was tired of it. So I took my shares and decided to come home and start a new store where the original line started. Plus I got some news and right now I need all the support I can get and be surrounded by friends, not my blood sucking mother." Brooke said.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, I know you worked hard to build that company, its a shame that your mother took advantages of that." Lucas said.

"What can ya do? I should have known better." Brooke sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Lucas said, giving her a smiled. "Why don't you come inside and we can talk."

Brooke smiled and nodded her head and followed him up the sidewalk to the house. As they walked in Brooke noticed that the house had changed a lot. Originally it was Karen's house, but when she and Lily left Tree Hill she left the house to Lucas.

"You did some re-decorating." Brooke stated looking around as she followed Lucas to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Peyton's idea. She was a little put off that it still looked like my mom's house." Lucas laughed.

"Oh."

"Would you like some coffee?" Lucas offered as he poured himself a cup.

"No thanks, I can't drink it." Brooke said, sitting down at the table.

"What?" Lucas asked confused. "You have never been known to turn down coffee."

Brooke sighed and looked down at her hands on the table. Lucas noticed that she wasn't acting like the happy, cheery Brooke Davis he remembered. He sat down at the table opposite from her and took a sip of his coffee.

"Alright Brooke, what's really going on?" Lucas sighed.

Brooke took a deep breath. "I got some news a few weeks ago.."

"What? Are you okay?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Yeah, I um..." she took another deep breath trying to find the right words. "I'm pregnant."

"What? Brooke that's amazing, congratulations!" He smiled, reaching over and rubbed her hand on the table.

Brooke sighed and slightly shook her head at his excitement.

"You're going to be a great mom! Who's the lucky father?" Lucas asked.

She sighed knowing that he didn't understand what she was telling him.

"You don't understand." Brooke sighed, getting up from the table.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked confused.

"You don't remember do you?" She asked.

"Remember what?" he asked, even more confused.

"New York." Brooke simply stated.

"What about it." He asked.

"You came out to New York from LA after you and Peyton broke up and you found out your book was going to be published..." Brooke continued.

"I remember the beginning, but the rest of the night is a blur." He said. "What does that have to do with you being pregnant..." He slowly faded off. Brooke could tell by the look on his face that was putting the pieces together.

"Did we..." He started but Brooke already knew what he was going to say.

She nodded her head and sighed.

"Oh my god..." He said in shock. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't mean to cause problems for you." Brooke said.

"S you are seriously trying to tell me that its mine?" Lucas said, trying to process it.

"Yes." Brooke said, seeing that Lucas was getting upset.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Luke I found out after we slept together." Brooke said.

"That doesn't mean anything, I doubt I was the first person you slept with since you went to New York." He huffed getting up from the table.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Come on Brooke, you're not one to turn down sex especially when there are models and actors and every other guy in New York chasing after a famous fashion designer." Lucas scoffed.

"You know what, I'm just going to go." Brooke said grabbing her purse off the table. She made her way across the room and before opening the door she turned back towards Lucas. "You know for someone who said his whole life he never wanted to be like Dan Scott, you're pretty damn close now." she said before slamming the door behind her


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I was at the beach for a week and just go back last night! :) Again, I don't own anything OTH related, just the story line! Enjoy!**

"God!" Brooke yelled as she walked into Haley and Nathan's house.

"Hello to you too." Haley said from the living room. "Jamie why don't you go upstairs and play with Chester while Aunt Brooke and I talk." she said as she sent the little blonde off towards the stairs.

"What happened?" Haley asked, motioning for Brooke to sit on the couch.

Brooke shook her head and paced in front of the fire place. "He's got some damn nerve you know that!" She huffed.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Dan Scott Jr!" Brooke hissed.

"Okay, I take it you talked to Lucas." Haley sighed.

"Oh I talked to him alright, and he pretty much put it off that I'm a slut and it could be a number of men in New York who are the father!" She said.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"He doesn't remember us sleeping together. We where both pretty drunk and I left before he woke up." Brooked sighed.

"Wow." Haley said, shocked. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, after he accused me of being a slut I left, well after I called him Dan Scott." Brooke said.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I know this isn't what you need right now but I'm sure he will come around. I can only imagine what's going threw his head." Haley sighed.

"What's going threw his head? What about me? I'M the one knocked up and facing parenting alone!" Brooke huffed.

"Brooke you have to understand that you just sprung this on him." Haley stated. "It's going to be tough to get use to, especially since he is with Peyton."

"I know." She sighed. "I just didn't expect it to go the way it did."

The door bell rang and Haley quickly got up from the couch to answer it.

"Lucas." Haley said loud enough for Brooke to hear in the living room. "Nice of you to stop by."

"I didn't come to make small talk Hales, where is Brooke." Lucas said firmly.

Haley stood there shocked in his tone of voice. "Excuse me? Maybe I need to shut this door and you can try that again." Haley stated, as she started to close the door.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I just really need to talk to her." Lucas said.

"Yeah you do." Haley sighed, opening the door to let him in. "Brooke, you have a visitor." She said leading him to the living room.

Brooke stood silently as he walked into the room and she shot a glare towards Haley.

"Sorry, but you two need to short this out. I'm going up stairs, I except the house to still be standing when you're done." She said before going up the stairs.

Brooke scoffed and turned to look out the large windows in the living room.

"Look I'm sorry for the way I acted before." Lucas said.

Brooke just stood there with her back facing toward him.

"This isn't easy Brooke! You come to town and spring on me that I may be a father-"

"May?" Brooke hissed, cutting him off. "There is no 'may' about it. Despite to what you may believe I haven't slept with anyone for months before you. I'm only 8 weeks pregnant, you do the math."

"Okay look I wasn't expecting this! You can't blame be for being a little shocked." Lucas sighed.

"No I don't blame you, I didn't plan on this happening either. But I can blame you for acting like a total ass and think that I'm trying to trap you or something." Brooke said sternly.

"Its just that...this isn't going to be easy. How are we going to explain this to everyone?" he asked.

"The truth." Brooke stated.

Lucas sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I know you are worried about what Peyton will say, and I'm sorry. But I'm not out to get anyone, I just want what's best for my child."

Lucas' cell phone started ringing and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he said not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey babe!" Peyton chimed on the other end.

"Peyton, hey." Lucas said glancing over at Brooke.

"I got off of work early and was hoping you would meet me for some dinner tonight? I know we have both been really busy lately." She said.

"Yeah, um...sounds good, but I have something to tell you first. I'll meet you at home." Lucas said.

"Is everything okay?" Peyton asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few." He said trying to sound convincing before hanging up. "Um I gotta go."

"Yeah." Brooke sighed.

As he walked towards the door he turned back towards Brooke. "We'll figure this out." He said quietly.

Brooke eyes suddenly filled with tears as she nodded her head. She held them back as Lucas said goodbye and closed the door behind him. Brooke heard Haley coming down the stairs and quickly wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, just stupid hormones." Brooke laughed.

"How did the talk go?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean he's worried about how people are going to find out or think about this, and I know he's more concerned about Peyton." Brooke said. "She called him while he was here."

"Oh?" Haley asked curiously.

"He said he had something to tell her so maybe he's going to tell her." Brooke said sitting down on the couch.

"Everything will work out Brooke. It may take some time, but it will work out." Haley said.

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: As always I DONT own anything OTH related. Enjoy and leave a review! :) ****

Lucas walked into his house and found Peyton in the kitchen reading the mail. She looked up when she heard the door open and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey." She smiled.

Lucas closed the door behind him and gave her a small smile.

"Okay what's wrong? You have me worried." Peyton sighed, noticing the worried look on his face.

"Brooke's back." Lucas said.

"What?" Peyton asked confused. "When did she come back?"

"I guess today." he said.

"Wow, I can't believe she didn't tell me!" Peyton said.

"Apparently she didn't tell anyone." Lucas sighed.

"Oh." Peyton said. "So is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually its something else..." Lucas sighed.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"You should probably sit." He said, motioning to the table and took a set himself.

Petyon quietly sat down across the table from him and waited for him to tell her what was on his mind.

"Do you remember how I went to New York after we broke up in LA?" Lucas started.

"Um, yeah for your book." Peyton said.

"Yeah. While I was there I met up with Brooke, and we had a few drinks together." he said, looking down at his hands.

"Okay..?" She asked confused.

"One think led to another and we ended up sleeping together." Luke sighed.

"Wh-What?" Peyton asked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't remember; most of that night I don't remember."

"Oh my god." Peyton sighed, getting up from the table. "Why is this coming up now?"

"Because Brooke is saying...she's pregnant." Lucas said.

Peyton's heart sank in her chest as she put the pieces together. "Please tell me its not yours!" She pleaded.

"She's saying it is." Lucas sighed. Hes heart broke as he watched the tears form in Peyton's eye. "I'm sorry." He said getting up and tried to consul her.

"No." she said pulling away. "How could you do this to me! You flew off of New York and sleep with Brooke HOURS after we broke up?"

"Peyton, I didn't plan on this to happen. I barely remember going to New York for the book, let alone seeing Brooke." Lucas said.

"Perfect excuse!" she said, before storming off down the hall.

"Peyton!" Luke said chasing after her. "What are you doing?" He asked as she pulled her suitcase out of the closet.

"Leaving" she stated as she tossed her cloths out of the dresser and into the suitcase.

"Peyton you don't have to do this!" he pleaded.

"Why?" She hissed.

"Because I love you and I don't want to you go." he said.

"You love me? Bull shit Luke! If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with Brooke and then lied to me for months!" She yelled.

"I said I was sorry! What else do I have to do?" He asked.

"There is nothing you can do! You got her pregnant Luke!" Peyton said, wiping the tears that had now fallen from her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said softly.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything Lucas." Peyton said as she zipped up her suitcase and lifted it off the bed. "I can't deal with this right now." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Peyton we can make this work!" Lucas said, following her to the front door.

"I don't think we can." She said as she opened the door. "I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone who got their ex pregnant."

"Peyton please..." He pleaded but she cut him off.

"Bye Luke." She said with a broken voice as she slammed door behind her.

"DAMNIT!" Lucas yelled, pouncing his fit on the door.

Brooke woke up early the next morning and met Haley down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning." Haley smiled as she poured a glass of orange juice for Jamie.

"Morning." Brooke smiled "How's my favorite little man doing?" She said giving Jamie a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, Daddy and I played basketball this morning." He smiled, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"You did? Well that sounds like a lot of fun!" Brooke smiled.

"You seem in a better mood today." Haley laughed.

"Well I can't stay mad at this situation, right? I mean at some point I have to move on and make the best out of it." She said pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Your right." Haley said. "So whats the plans for today?"

"Well, I was thinking about going real estate shopping." Brooke said.

"For a house?" Haley asked.

"Yes and a possible location for the new store. With everything going on I need to keep myself busy." Brooke stated.

"Well I may know the perfect location for your store..." Haley smirked.

"Where?"

"Karen's Cafe. Karen's had it for sale since she left with Lily and has had a really hard time selling it. I'm sure if you talk with her she may cut you a good deal." Haley said.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, we can go check it out if you want." Haley offered.

"That would be awesome!" Brooke chimed.

"Great, I'll go get ready, can you watch Jamie?" Haley said.

"Sure thing!" Brooke said, taking a seat next to Jamie. "He wouldn't mind sharing his breakfast, right?" She smiled stealing a bite of his pancakes.

"Hey!" Jamie laughed.

"Okay, I'll be back down in a few." Haley said before going upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Its perfect!" Brooke smiled as she looked around the location for her new store.

"I think this would be the perfect place for your store!" Haley smiled.

"I'll take it!" Brooke smiled, shaking the real estate agent's hand.

"Alright, we'll go over the paperwork at my office. Do you want to go by a couple of the houses I picked out for you?" He asked.

"That would be great." She nodded. "Hales do you want to come along?"

"I would, but I got to get Jamie to Nathan and head over to the studio. But I'll meet back up with you tonight. Congrats on the new place." She said giving her a hug.

"Thank you. Bye Jimmy Jam." Brooke said giving him a hug.

"Alright, shall we?" The agent said motioning towards the door. Brooke smiled and followed him outside.

* * *

><p>"Hey Peyton, Sorry I'm late. I had to wait for Nathan to meet me to get Jamie..." Haley said as she walked in the studio, setting her bag down. She turned around to see Peyton wiping her eyes and placing a picture in her desk drawer.<p>

Haley already knew what was wrong, Lucas had told her about the baby. She slowly took a step closer to Peyton and gave her a gently hug.

"He cheated on me." Peyton sobbed as into Haley's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Peyt." Haley sighed, consoling her.

"How could he do this to me?" She asked, her voice full of anger. "With Brooke of all people."

Haley pulled away and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"I don't know Peyton, why do guys do a lot of the things they do?" She sighed.

"He says he doesn't remember." She scoffed shaking her head.

"He probably doesn't." Haley insisted. She wanted to believe Lucas when he said that he didn't remember sleeping with Brooke in New York, its would the only, some what logical reason he didn't tell Peyton sooner.

"How? How do you not remember?"

"Well it was right after you two broke up. He called me on the way to the air port telling me he felt numb, and hurt. And you know how Lucas gets when he drinks. He _only _drinks to forget the pain. He wasn't thinking about you at that time, he was trying to forget you." Haley said.

The words stung like a knife going into Peyton's chest, but she knew Haley was right. She saw the hurt in Lucas' eye when she rejected his proposal. She herself remembers wanting to forget the pain that night he left LA without a single word. She woke up many days feeling numb and wishing she would get him out of her head, but she couldn't.

"That doesn't justify sleeping with her." Peyton hissed. "And what's worse is she's pregnant!"

Haley immediately looked down at the floor.

Peyton studied her for a moment. "You already knew?" she questioned.

"She told me." Haley sighed.

"And you didn't tell me?" Peyton growled.

"It wasn't my place to say anything Peyton."

"So if Nathan went and slept with some girl and knocked her up and I knew, you wouldn't want me to tell you?" Peyton asked.

"That's not fair Peyton." Haley said sternly.

"Why? Its the same damn situation!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry if you feel that I lied to you in some way, but I only knew for a couple days. I gave Brooke the change to tell Lucas herself. It was not my place to say a word to either of you!" Haley said. "Even if I told you, would it have changed anything?"

Peyton grabbed her bag off her desk and headed for the door. "I can't take this right now. Its bad enough that I just found out Lucas knocked up Brooke, but now I'm finding out that you, who is suppose to be my best friend, lied to me about it."

"Peyton..." Haley started but was cut off.

"Save it." Peyton yelled as she slammed the studio door behind her.

* * *

><p>Lucas paced in the kitchen as he tried to call Peyton's phone for the umpteenth time that day.<p>

"_Its Peyton, can't take your call right now. Leave a message at the beep." _He got her voice mail again.

"Peyton its me, please call me as soon as you get this. I know I screwed up, and I know sorry doesn't cut it, but I truly am sorry. I love you and I don't want to loose you. You are the world to me, we have made it threw so much, we can make it through thi-" the voice mail cut off when it got full.

"Shit." He sighed, tossing his cell phone on the counter.

After trying again he decided to take a different route and dialed a different number.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Are you are the studio?" Lucas asked, still pacing.

"Um, yea you called the studio number Luke." Haley stated.

"Right, sorry I've dialed so many numbers is hard to keep track. Is Peyton there?" He asked.

"She was."

"What do you mean was?" Lucas asked.

"Well she just left after calling me a lousy friend for keeping this Brooke's pregnancy a secret from her." Haley sighed.

"I'm sorry Hales." Lucas sighed.

"I'm not the one who needs the apology, I know I didn't cause any of this." She stated.

"I know, you where just being a good friend for Brooke. Unfortunately right now Peyton isn't going to agree."

"I understand she's hurt, but It wasn't my place to tell her about Brooke's baby. That was your job, and seeing how she was acting you already told her." Haley said.

"Last night. I've been trying to get a hold of her all day, I really screwed up Hales. I didn't mean for all of this to happen, hell I don't even remember half of what happened in New York and I definitely don't remember hooking up with Brooke. I didn't mean to hurt Peyton."

"I know you didn't mean to, but it happened. Now you have to do what right." Haley said.

"I know, I need to talk to Peyton..." Lucas stated.

"What about Br-" Haley started but was cut off.

"Gotta go Hales, I think Peyton just pulled up." He said before hanging up.

Haley sighed as she hung up the studio phone. "This isn't going to be good."


	7. Chapter 7

***Thanks for all the reviews! :) There are alot of great ideas suggested and I will keep some of them in mind as I continue to write on this story. Here's the next chapert! Enjoy and Review ;) ***

Brooke walked out of the real estate agents office with a handful of paper work. She officially owned the new space for her new store, as well as placed a offer on a home a few minutes from Nathan and Haley's. It was a beautiful two story French Country house with three bedrooms and two baths. It had a two spacious living rooms, a dining room and a kitchen to die for. It had a beautiful patio over looking a fenced in yard and pool. It was everything Brooke had pictured where she would raise her children.

Her real estate agent said he would give her a call as soon as he heard back from the owners on there response to her bid. She had no doubt they would except, after all she did add a couple grand on their asking price. She searched through her purse for her car keys as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Where did I put them?" She mumbled to herself as she looked into her purse. Suddenly she felt herself run into someone, causing her to drop her bag and paper work.

"Damn it, I'm so sorry." She immediately apologized as she started to kneel down to pick her things up.

"I got it." They said placing a hand on her shoulder stopping her as they knelt down and grabbed her things.

"Thank you." Brooke said as she took her things and made eye contract with the man for the first time. She quickly held her breathe when she recognizes him.

"Well well, if it isn't Ms. Brooke Davis." He smirked.

"Dan." Brooke hissed, becoming uncomfortable.

"Didn't know you where back in town." He smiled sheepishly.

"Didn't know you were still breathing." She scowled, "Or at least breathing air outside of prison."

"Oh, didn't you hear? I made parole for good behavior."

"Really? What judge did you bribe to make that happen?" She asked.

"Much to everyone's surprise people do change." Dan said.

Brooke scoffed. "No, murders never change."

"You'll see." He smiled.

"I'd rather not. Now if you don't mind..." She hissed, pushing her way past him.

"Have a good day Ms. Davis." Dan called after her.

"Rot in hell Dan Scott." She mumbled as she got into her car. As she started her car she pulled her cell phone out and dialed Haley's number.

"Hey." Haley answered.

"Did you know apparently you can kill your brother and walk 4 years later?" Brooke said as she pulled away from the curb.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"Dan Scott is walking the streets."

"What? Are you sure?" Haley asked shocked.

"I just ran into the bastard myself." Brooke sighed.

"I heard he was going up for parole, but didn't hear anything else about it." Haley sighed.

"Yeah well I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing him again." Brooke stated.

"Yeah me too, unfortunately I have a feeling he's going to come looking for Jamie." Haley sighed. "Where you at?"

"On my way to your house, I'll be there in about 5." she said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Haley said before hanging up.

A few minutes later Brooke was inside Haley's house sitting at the table with Haley.

"So how'd it go with the house hunting?" Haley asked.

"Really good, I placed and offer on a beautiful house a few blocks from here actually. " Brooke smiled.

"That's awesome Brooke!" Haley smiled. "I'm glad you are here to stay!"

"Me too. How'd it go at the studio?" Brooke asked.

"Um, not so good." Haley sighed.

"What happened tutor girl?" Brooked asked.

"Peyton happened. She was upset because Lucas told her about New York, which I understand why she is upset, she had every right to be." Haley sighed.

"Damn." Brooke said, taking a seat back.

"Well she got even more upset when she figured out I already knew you were pregnant and didn't tell her." Haley said.

"What?" Brooke questioned.

"Apparently I not best friend material anymore." Haley said.

"I'm sorry Hales, I shouldn't have involved you in this mess. You were just trying to protect everyone." Brooke stated.

"I know, and it wasn't my place to tell her anyway, not like it would have changed the outcome." she said.

"Right, well looks like I won't be talking to her anytime soon..." Brooke sighed.

"With how angry she was with me, I can only imagine how pissed she is with you." Haley said. "Lucas called shortly after she stormed out of the studio looking for her and quickly hung up on me when he saw her coming home."

"Really?" Brooke asked slightly shocked. "I wouldn't have thought she would go back so soon."

"Me either, with how upset she was. I told him that he needs to make things right and he agreed that he had to talk to Peyton." Haley stated. "While I agree, I was talking more about making things right with you."

"Hales I didn't come back thinking everything would be fine and dandy. I didn't think they would be together, but I knew she would be upset when she found out about Lucas and New York. If Lucas doesn't want anything to do with me or this baby, then that's his problem. I didn't just come back for him to know." Brooke stated.

"I just don't want him to do something stupid and push you and his baby away for good." Haley sighed.

"Don't worry Haley, I'm here to stay, whether they like it or not." She smiled, giving her a hug


	8. Chapter 8

_**** Sorry it took so long for a update. Its been crazy around my house and I haven't had time to sit down and write let alone upload any chapters. Please bare with me on the next couple chapters, I promise I will do my best to update every few days. Also, sorry this chapter is short, I promise the next one will be a lot longer! Thank for all your suggestions again :) Hope you enjoy and leave some comments ;) ****_

Lucas immediately opened the front door as Peyton reached the porch.

"Hey." He said softly. He could tell she had been crying and wanted so badly to pull her close to him, but didn't want to push her away again.

Peyton took a deep breath. "I came for the rest of my things." she said coldly.

"You don't have to do this." Lucas pleaded but Peyton shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about any of it anymore. Whats done is done and nothing anyone can say will make any of it any better." She said.

Lucas sighed and opened the door wider and let her in. Peyton hesitantly walked in and stopped in the kitchen when she noticed a picture of them a few years ago in LA when Lucas came out to the first show she coordinated.

"What is this?" She asked coldly, pointing the the picture.

"I was just remembering the days when we where so happy and nothing could break us." Lucas stated.

"Hm." Peyton scuffed. "That was before you knocked up my best friend." She hissed before making her way down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Peyton, I'm sorry!" Lucas said chasing after her and stopped in the door way as she pulled more of her clothes out of the closet and dresser. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. I never meant to hurt you, and I sure as hell didn't plan on anything happening with Brooke!"

"It doesn't change what happened! You can stand there and tell me your sorry till your blue in the face but its not going to change the fact that you got her pregnant!" Peyton said, tears falling from her eyes. "I could have gotten over the fact that you slept with her, but she's having your child!"

"I know." Lucas sighed loudly.

"How do you expect me to deal with that? Every time I see that child it's going to be a slap in the face."

"We can work through this." Lucas said, and Peyton through her hands up in the air as she threw another shirt into her suitcase. "I'm not saying it's not going to be hard, but I love you and I'm willing to make this work!"

"I don't know." Peyton said as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey" Lucas said, grabbing her gently by her arms, turning her to face him. "Do you still love me?"

Peyton's heart melted as she looked into his clear blue eyes, that were misted with their own tears. "Of course I do."

"Then we can make this work." Lucas stated.

She slowly shook her head and took a deep breath. "I can't." She said quietly, pulling away from him and zipped up her suitcase. She slowly pulled it off the bed and wheeled it towards the door.

"Where are you going to go?" Lucas sighed.

Peyton paused for a moment before looking over her right shoulder. "I'm going back to LA." She said before walking out the door.

Lucas felt like a knife was just jabbed into his chest when she told him that.

Brooke sat at the kitchen table late at night working on some sketches for her new clothing line. Since she was planning on opening a store in a few weeks, she needed cloths to fill it. She was completely unaware that she wasn't alone and jumped when she hear another voice.

"Oh my god." She said, holding her chest as she noticed Nathan standing at the fridge taking out the pitcher of tea.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Nathan laughed.

"I didn't hear you come in." Brooke said trying to catch her breathe.

"I called your name a few times, but you seems distracted. Whatcha working on?" He asked pouring a glass and talked over to the table.

"Some sketches for the new line." She said showing him.

"Wow, you're really talented. I see your going a new route." He said pointing to a maternity outfit.

"Yeah." Brooke said quietly. She hadn't gotten the change to tell Nathan herself that he was going to be an uncle, but figured that Haley would have said something.

"Haley told me the news last night, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I completely forget with all the drama with Lucas and Peyton. I'm really sorry Nate." Brooke sighed.

"It's alright!" Nathan laughed. "The fact that I'm going to be an uncle makes up for it all."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean I figured you would have told me sooner or later, but you know Haley can't keep surprises."

"Yeah really." Brooke laughed.

"Well its late, I should probably get a few hours of sleep before practice bright and early in the morning." Nathan said with a yawn.

"Yeah I should too." Brooke said covering her mouth as she let out a small yawn.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said leaning over the table to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Night."

"Night." she smiled softly before gathering her sketches and placing them neatly in her folder before headed upstairs to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the LONG wait, we have moved and I haven't had the internet hooked up yet, so the next few chapters might be spaced out :(**

"Aunt Brooke."

Brooke woke to a small child calling her name as she felt a small shake of the bed. She rubber her eyes and rolled over to see Jamie standing by her bedside staring at her.

"What?" She asked groggy.

"Momma told me to ask you if I could stay with you for a few hours?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." She yawned as she pulled herself up.

"YES!" Jamie yelled as he dashed for the hallway.

"Hey." Haley called from the door way. "I take it you told Jamie he could stay with you." she laughed.

"Yeah." Brooke smiled. "Where you going?" She asked noticing Haley dressed up.

"I have a few meetings at school this morning that I totally forgot about. Are you sure you don't mind watching him?" She asked.

"No, its not problem Hales. I was going to go to the store and over see the construction and I wouldn't mind having the company." Brooke said.

"Okay, well I should be done no later then one." Haley said. "Thanks again."

"No problem." She smiled as Haley turned to leave the room.

Brooke suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her as she stood up out of bed. "Great." She sighed making a dash across the hall to the bathroom.

Haley stood in the kitchen and placed Jamie's breakfast in front of him as he sat down at the counter.

"Now I want you to be good for Aunt Brooke. You do what she says, understood?" She said.

"I will mama, I'm a good boy." he smiled as he took a bite of his waffle.

"I know you are baby." She smiled as she tousled his blonde hair before hearing Brooke enter the room.

"What some Orange Juice?" She offered, turning towards her.

Brooke quickly covered her mouth and nose with one had and placed her other hand on her stomach as the smell hit her.

"Oh, gotcha." Haley said as she quickly placed the juice back in the fridge. "Morning sickness getting worse?"

"Yeah its just starting back up again." She said softly as she sat down next to Jamie.

"It will get better I promise." Haley smiled. "Okay kid, I gotta go but I will see you this afternoon, okay?" She asked.

Jamie nodded his head as he took another bite of toast, getting jam all over his face.

"I love you messy boy." She said giving him a kiss on the forehead before grabbing her purse. "Call me if you need anything."

"We will be fine." Brooke reassured. Haley smiled and grabbed her keys before headed out the front door.

"Okay Jamie, you finish breakfast while I go get dressed and we will head over to the store, sound like a deal?" She asked.

"Yup!" He smiled.

"Good." She said before heading back up stairs to get dressed.

"Jamie! No basket ball near the manikins please." Brooke called after the small boy as he darted between workers chasing his ball.

"I'm really sorry, please let me know if hes getting in your way." she told one of the construction workers as he over looked three other workers putting up shelving units.

"Its no problem ma'am." He smiled polity.

Brooke smiled and continued to fold some cloths she had shipped from New York to put in the store until her new line was ready. "That looks great!" she said as the workers finished putting up the shelves. "Now, I was thinking about putting the old cafe quote above the door, what do you think?" She asked.

"I think it would look nice, does it have a personal meaning for you?" A worker asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Jamie what do you think?"

"I think it would look great!" He smiled.

"Okay, then we will do it. Thank you." She smiled as the work nodded his head and got back to work.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie yelled and ran for the door when he noticed his uncle coming in.

Brook spun around and watched as Lucas picked Jamie up and hugged him. "I've missed you buddy!"

"I've missed you too. Where have you been?" he young blonde asked.

"I've been busy, but I promise I will take you out for ice cream soon to make up for it, deal?" He asked.

"Deal!" Jamie grinned.

"Okay now go play while I talk to Aunt Brooke." He said putting Jamie back on the floor and watched as he continued to play with is ball before walked over towards Brooke.

Brooke continued to fold cloths as Lucas walked towards the counter. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." She said not looking up.

"Mom said someone bought the store..." he said looking around the store.

"Yeah, I thought this would be the perfect place for a new store." Brooke said. She was kind of put off by his body expressions, she couldn't tell if he was happy about it or not.

"It looks great!" He smiled.

"Thank." She said.

"So how are...things?" Lucas asked awkwardly.

"Okay." She said, placing a shirt she had folded aside. "How'd things turn out with Peyton?" she asked.

"I don't know. She moved her stuff out of the house." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Luke." Brooke said softly, "I didn't mean for things to turn out like this."

"Its not your fault, I should have told her about New York, even if I didn't remember us actually...hooking up."

Brooke stood uncomfortably as a wave of nausea hit her. "Um..." She cleared her throat as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Can you watch Jamie for a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, but-" He said but before he could say anything more she was running towards the back bathroom.

After a few minutes Lucas walked back and knocked lightly on the door. "Brooke, are you okay?" He asked.

He listened as the toilet flushed and the water in the sink run before she opened the door. "Yeah, sorry." She said.

"Can I get you something? Ginger ale or anything?" He offered, confused as to what to do.

"No its just morning sickness, nothing really helps." She stated walking past him.

"Are you sure? Maybe saltine crackers, mom said they helped her with Lily."

"I'm sure Luke." Brooke said, annoyed. "Why the sudden interest anyway?"

"Um, I was just trying to help." Lucas said, slightly offended.

"I'm sorry its just, the last few days you could have cared less unless it had something to do with Peyton." Brooke said.

"That's not fair Brooke, this affects her too." He said bluntly.

"Oh, excuse me for not putting Peyton's feeling first." Brooke scuffed as she made her way down the hallway towards the front of the store.

"I didn't mean it like that." Lucas said.

"Whatever I'm not discussing this here." Brooke said noticed the workers around and Jamie keeping a close eye on them.

"Fine, I should go." Lucas said. "Jamie I'll see if mommy will let you and me get some ice cream tonight okay?" He asked. Jamie nodded his head and Lucas tousled his hair before going towards the door. "Congratulations on the store Brooke." He said before walking out the door.

"Why are you and Uncle Lucas fighting?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Its just grown up stuff, Jimmy Jam." Brooke said. "Nothing to get worried about."

Jamie sigh and looked down at the floor.

"Hey..." she said lifting his chin to face her. "I promise its nothing, okay?"

"Okay." he sighed.

Brooke phone started to ring, and as she pulled it out of her pocket the caller ID read Haley. "Here Jamie, its mommy." She said handing him the phone.

He smiled wide as he took the phone. "Hi mama!" he said as he ran over to the couch.

Brooke couldn't help but smile. Jamie adored his mother, and she only hoped that her child would feel the same with her one day.

"Mama's coming to get me." He said bringing back her phone.

"Okay sounds good!" she smiled at him.

A few minutes later Haley arrived to pick up Jamie. She was thrilled at how well the store had come in just a few days and was so happy for Brooke that she was getting a fresh start. After Haley and Jamie left, Brooke finished up a few things with the store before getting a call from the realtor on the house to meet at his office to finish the paper work.

"I'll be right back Tony." She said to the construction manager.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas crumbled up another piece of paper and threw it towards the trash can across the room. He sighed and sat back at his desk, rubbing the back of his neck. He had been trying to write the beginning of his new book for a few hours now, but with the stress of everything going on he was having a hard time concentrating. He checked his cell phone again for any missed messages he would have missed, but nothing. He closed his eye and laid his head on the back of his chair.

Suddenly the phone rang and Lucas jumped forward to answer it.

"Hello?" He answered without looking at the caller ID, hoping he would hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey." She said softly on the other end.

"Peyton." He let out a sigh of relieve. "I've been worried about you."

"I told you I'm fine Luke." she said.

"I know that's what you said, doesn't mean I believe you." he stated. "Where are you?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking Luke..." she said ignoring his question.

"I know, I have too." he said, he could tell she had been crying.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked.

"About?"

"Making this work? Us work." she said.

"Of course I did." He said.

"If you truly mean that...then come with me." she said.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I have two tickets to LA. The flights leave first thing in the morning. If you truly meant what you said, then come with me." Peyton said.

"Peyt..." Lucas said softly.

His mind quickly went to Brooke and the baby. He loved Peyton with all his heart, but was he really willing to leave everything and go to LA with her?

"I know its not an easy decision, but right now I can't stay in Tree Hill and be reminded of everything that's going on. I know I can't change the fact that you are having a child with..." She paused for a moment "her, but I'm not emotionally ready to deal with that right now."

"Peyton." Lucas said softly "If we are going to be together, you are going to have face the fact that Brooke is having my child." He said quietly, not wanting to push her away.

"I know, but right now I just need time away for just us." She said.

"I understand that." he said.

"So will you come with me?"

He paused for a second before answering her. "Of course, anything for you Peyton, I love you."

"I love you too. Meet me at the airport at 8 o'clock in the morning." She said.

"Okay I will be there." He said with a smiled. "Peyton..."

"Yeah?" She said.

"Thank you for giving me another chance, I will make this up to you I promise." He stated.

"I know, I just hope I'm making the right decision. See you in the morning." She said before hanging up.

She sat in her car which was parked on main street across from Brooke's new clothing store. She looked threw the front windows and watched as Brooke dressed a manikin in the front window. She watched for a few more minutes before getting out of the car and walked across the street to the store.

Brooke heard the door bell ring above the door. "Sorry we aren't open yet."

"I wouldn't buy anything from here anyway." She heard a the person say in a cold voice. She quickly turned around and saw the familiar blonde standing in front of her.

"Peyton." Brooke stated, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well I just figured I would stop and see the back stabbing bitch in person." Peyton hissed, glaring at Brooke.

"Okay." Brooke said rolling her eyes. She knew Peyton better then any one and she also knew that she was more likely to be all bark and no bite when it came down to fighting with anyone. "I guess you want me to apologize?"

"For starters." Peyton said.

"Okay, I'm sorry Peyton." Brooke stated, watching as Peyton crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry you felt the need to come all the way down here for an apology!"

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked.

"What is it that you are expecting me to apology for?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, going off and fucking my boyfriend and getting knocked up come to mind." Peyton hissed.

"You really want to go there Peyton?" Brooke scuffed.

"YES! Because I would never have kept something like that from you!" Peyton said.

"Bullshit!" Brooke hissed. "Remember high school? If I remember correctly the two of you hooked up TWICE, while we were still together! So don't come in my store accusing me of being the back stabbing bitch!"

"That was high school Brooke and I didn't end up pregnant!" Peyton said.

"No you didn't. But you and Lucas also weren't together when he came to New York, had you of been and that night would have never happened. I would have never slept with him if you guys where together, nor did I plan on getting pregnant. I'm not going to apology for that." Brooke stated.

Peyton took a step back knowing she wasn't going to win this battle.

"I will apology for the way it all came down. I didn't mean to start and problems with your and Lucas, I didn't even know you guys where together after that. But I'm sure as hell not going to apology for having this child or giving Lucas a change to know his child." Brooke said firmly.

"Like he wants it." Peyton mumbled under her breathe.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Peyton said smugly.

"Tell me what?" she asked irritatedly.

"We are leaving Tree Hill." Peyton stated.

"Wh-what?"

"Lucas and I are leaving Tree Hill tomorrow morning, so obviously he doesn't want to much to do with _that _kid." Peyton smirked.

"Get out!" Brooke hissed.

"Truth hurts doesn't it." Peyton stated as she turned to leave. "Sucks when things don't go your way." She said before walking out of the store.

"That bitch!" Brooke yelled after her. "Damn it!" She said as she slapped her hands down on the counter.


	11. Chapter 11

******* Sorry about the long wait guys- i'm still waiting for internet to get hooked up at my house. Here is another chapter to hold ya'll over ;) *********

Early the next morning Lucas packed the last of his cloths in his suite case before zipping it up and setting it down on the floor next to the door. He checked this watch to see that it was 6 am and he had to head to the airport to meet Peyton before their flight at 8 o'clock.

He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and sent Haley and Nathan a text:

_I'm going to be out of town for a while, need to get a way and clear my head. Please look after things while I'm gone, and give Jamie a hug for me. I will call you once I have time._

_~Lucas_

He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his laptop case before grabbing the handle to his suite case and wheeled it down the hallway. He paused when he heard a knock on the door and hesitated before opening it.

"You sorry son of a bitch!" Brooke yelled as he opened the door.

"Brooke..." he sighed, already knowing she had found on the news.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid!" She asked.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Your bitch of a girlfriend told me. So I decided to do a little research and wouldn't you know that there is only one flight leaving Tree Hill this morning!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this." He sighed.

"Fuck you Luke! You aren't sorry for a damn thing!"

"Brooke, I just need time to clear my head." He stated.

"Bullshit! Do you honestly believe that I'm going to believe that? You couldn't have cared less about this baby since I told you I was pregnant. All you care about is your precious Peyton." Brooke said on the verge of tears.

"I don't know what you expected me to do! This was all a surprise to me!" Lucas said.

"I expected you to be there, like you said you would be! But that was all a lie I guess. I thought maybe you where starting to come around, but you are not different then Dan Scott himself." She hissed, wiping her tears.

Lucas took a step back as if he was just stabbed in the chest. He never wanted to be compared to his dead beat father, nor did he ever want to be that kind of father – if that's even what you would call it.

"Brooke-"

"No, save it. You made it clear that you don't want anything to do with your child. I can promise you now that you never will." She spat before turning to leave.

Lucas watched silently as she walked back towards her car. He felt as if she had just twisted the knife that was already in his chest. He never wanted to hurt her, but he didn't want to loose Peyton either. It was becoming obvious that he couldn't have both.

He was brought back from his thoughts to his phone ringing. After reading the caller ID he answer.

"Hi Peyton." He said.

"Hey, I'm at the airport, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm on my way." He stated, grabbing a hold of his suite case again.

"Okay." She smiled. "Oh and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." he stated before hanging up.

Brooke knocked a few times on Haley and Nathan's front door before letting herself in and found them in the kitchen.

"Well good morning Brooke." Nathan said, quickly realizing that brunette had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, quickly putting down her coffee and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"He's leaving." She managed to say between the sobs.

"What? Who?" She asked trying to get her to calm down.

"Lucas. He is leaving Tree Hill." Brooke said, wiping her tears again.

"What? He didn't say anything to me." Haley said. "Did he mention it to you Nate?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Welcome to the club, I had to find out from the bitch!" Brooke said.

"Well, he sent a text this morning." Nathan said holding up the cellphone he just checked.

"I can't believe he's just going to leave, without a word. Especially when you're pregnant." Haley said shocked.

"Me either." Brooke sighed.

"What does that mean for you?" Nathan asked. "Are you prepared to raise this child alone?"

"No, I never thought I would have too. I knew Lucas and I would probably never get married or anything, but I figured he would at least be around for his child." Brook said.

"He must be going threw a early mid-life crisis or something, none of this sounds like the Lucas Scott I know." Haley said disappointed.

"I can tell you one thing, if he thinks for one minute that I'm going to stand by and wait around for him to make up his mind hes got another thing coming. I don't need him" Brooke said sternly.

"I hate to say it but he's acting exactly like our father." Nathan said.

"I'm just so disappointed in him." Haley sighed.

"You and me both." Brook sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

******* Again I apologize for the long wait in between chapters. I've had some writers block :( I am open to ANY and ALL suggestions with this story! :) *********

~1 ½ months later~

A month and a half had gone by since Lucas and Peyton left, and no one had heard a word from either of them. Brooke was 3 and a half months pregnant, and was just starting to show a small baby bump. She was still doing her best to hide it from the media, there were a few rumors going around suspecting that she was pregnant, but with the media now days it wasn't something that people believed without hard proof, like a picture. Heck, Jennifer Aniston has been suspected to be pregnant how many times now? Needless to say the last thing Brooke needed right now was pictures of a baby bump circling on the web and magazine and for her mother in New York to catch wind of it.

Brooke sat behind the counter at the store as her assistant, Millicent dressed all the manikins in the latest clothing line. She sighed as she crumbled another piece of paper and throw it in the direction of the trash can.

"Something wrong?" Millie asked.

Brooke sat her pencil down and placed her head in her hands. "I can't seem to come up with a new idea for the store. Victoria has many lines starting in the New York stores." She sighed.

"I still don't see how she got full control of _your_ empire." Millie stated.

"Yeah, me either. While I still own some shares in the company it's not _mine_anymore. Victoria seems to think because she helped Clothes over Bros become what it is today, she should have some control over it." Brooke said.

"It's still said needless to say. But I support your decision and am glad you brought me down here to work with you." Millie smiled.

"I'm glad too." Brooke said with a wink. "So, what ideas do you have for the store?"

Millie looked shocked. "Your asking for...my input?"

"Of course! Your part of this store too!" Brooke stated. "I value your ideas."

"Wow." Millie said with a smile. "That means a lot to me Brooke."

"Awe." Brooke said getting up and giving her a hug. "Okay, so what ideas do you have." she said grabbing a piece of paper.

"What about a fragrance or make-up line?" Millie suggested.

Brooke wrote them down. "Those are good idea, but there are a lot of celebs coming out with fragrances these days, but if we could find the right scent it could work. Any other ideas?"

Millie paused for a second to think.

"What about a maternity line?" She asked, not sure how Brooke would react.

Brooke raised an eye brow at Millie.

"Hear me out." Millie started. "You said yourself that you aren't able to fit in the same jeans right now. I can't think of a better way to solve both issues – you make your own maternity clothes, have designs for the store _and_you can be your own model." Millie smiled.

Brooke stared blankly at her as the store door opened and Haley appeared.

"Hey guys! How's the designs coming?" Haley asked.

"Millie want to start a maternity line..." Brooke stated.

"I think that's a great idea." Haley smiled.

Brooke's gaze turned from Millie to Haley now. "What?"

"Well, I mean you are pregnant and this could be a great opportunity for the line. You made a few outfits for me when I was pregnant with Jamie and they were amazing!" Haley stated.

"You guys are serious?" Brooke asked.

"You don't like the idea?" Millie asked.

"How am I going to start a maternity line out of the blue? The media is going to suspect I'm pregnant!" Brooke sighed.

"Um, about that..." Haley said reaching into her bag and pulling out a magazine. "I think they already know." She said handing the magazine to Brooke.

Brooke's jaw dropped when she read the front cover; _"__Brooke__Davis__PREGNANT!__Who's__the__baby__daddy?__" _

"Oh my gosh." Millie gasped.

Brooke searched threw the pages to find the article and took a few minutes to read the pages then slammed the magazine down on the counter.

"What does it say?" Millie asked carefully.

"Pretty much that I'm having a bastard child and I don't know who the father is – that it could be a number of men." She said rubbing her temple as she felt a headache coming on. "Things couldn't get any worse right now."

"Brooke don't stress about it." Haley said. "You know as well as I do that magazine editors and reporters grab at any story they can get there hands on – facts or not. I mean the last article they released about you being pregnant it was a picture of you with a tight shirt on and it was taken years ago. You can't believe everything you read in these things." Haley said picking up the magazine and throwing it in the trash.

"But there are people who do believe the stories. The article said they found all this out from a insider." Brooke said.

"Doesn't mean they actually did." Haley said.

"But if they did, it was from someone who actually knows I'm pregnant!" Brooke stated.

"Who would do that?" Millie asked.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and then at her. "I can think of two people right now." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Lucas wouldn't do that." Haley said sternly. "He has done a lot of messed up things lately but he wouldn't run to the press about this."

"Maybe not, but his bitch of a girlfriend would." Brooke said. Haley sighed knowing that she did have a point.

"If I had the slightest idea where they were right now, lets just say that bitch is lucky I am pregnant or I would beat her ass." Brooke said.

"Well we don't know where they are so there is no point stressing over it. What's done is done and the only thing you can do know is stay strong and don't let this bring you down." Haley reassured.

"And we still think you should do the maternity line." Millie said, giving a wink.

"Yeah, that will look real nice after this damn story." Brooke sighed.

"Brooke you can't hind this for ever. Trust me, you may be able to hide it now, but you wont be able to hid it when you are 7 – 9 months pregnant. I think the line might be your change to put an end to the rumors." Haley said.

Brooke thought for a moment and knew that Haley had a point. She couldn't hide the pregnancy for ever. At some point someone would see her big belly and run to the media anyway. A maternity line may be the only way she could bring positive media to the issue and then speak out about the rumors.

"Okay, I'll draw up a few ideas." Brooke stated.


	13. Chapter 13

******* Here ya go! :D let me know if you have any ideas for the story! *********

Lucas ordered his coffee from one of the many coffee shops in the LAX airport. He stood off to the side while he waited for his order and skimmed over the magazine rack. His eyes stopped when he saw a familiar face and picked up the magazine and read the cover. His jaw dropped when he read it and flipped threw the pages to read the article.

"Sir?" The lady behind the counter called with no respond from Lucas. "Sir?" she called again a little louder and caught his attention. "Your order is ready." She smiled.

"Oh, okay." He said closing the magazine and set it down on the counter next to his coffee and muffin as he reached for his wallet.

"It's a shame." the lady said as she put his order into the register.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"The magazine." She said pointing to it. "It's a shame that she doesn't even know who fathered her child."

"Oh, yeah its a shame." He said handing her a 10 dollar bill and grabbed his things. "Keep the change."

"Have a good day." She said before turning her attention to the next customer.

Lucas sat down at a table and finished reading the article. "I can't believe this." he said to himself as he turned a page. When he finished reading it he felt his blood boil and shoved the magazine into his briefcase.

He heard his flight being called and quickly grabbed his coffee and headed towards his gate.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked as she showed Millie the sketches she drew up over the last couple days.

"Wow! There amazing Brooke!" She said looking over them. "I really like this one." She pointed to a flowing summer dress.

"That's my favorite too." Brooke smiled.

"I can't wait to see the samples!" Millie stated.

"I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but after seeing the final sketches, I believe you had a fantastic idea Millie." Brooke stated.

"Well it wasn't all my idea, you being pregnant actually was a huge part of it." She laughed. "And I knew that you could be able to pull it off."

"Awe, thanks!" Brooke smiled. "I'm actually really happy with the results, and like you guys said the other day, its not like I can cover up the rumors forever. Sooner or later the truth is going to come out."

"May I ask why you are so prescient on hiding it?" Millie asked.

Brooke sighed and pulled all the sketches together and put them in a folder. "I guess I'm just embarrassed."

"Why?" Millie asked confused. "I mean your Brooke Davis, a lot of celebrities are pregnant right now! Having a child is a wonder thing."

Brooke swallowed hard and placed the folder in a lock drawer behind the counter. "Yes, but being out of wedlock and not even with the father? Even celebrities have their standers."

"I guess I can understand that." Millie said softly.

"And if and when Victoria catches wind of the situation I will never hear the end of it." Brooke sighed.

Millie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well you know I'm always here for you."

"Thank you." She smiled softly. "Isn't your lunch break?" Brooke asked looking at her watch.

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot I was meeting Melvin for lunch!" Millie said.

"Oh, got a hot date huh?" she said with a wink.

"No, nothing like that." Millie said getting embarrassed. "He asked me it grab a bit to eat, that's it."

"Mhmm." Brooke said not believing it was 'just lunch'. "Well don't do anything I wouldn't do." she laughed.

"Okay, see you in an hour." Millie said as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Brooke smiled and shook her head. She knew Millie and Mouth had hit it off when she had her opening party for the store and was actually surprised the two hadn't made it official yet. She knew they had lunch about every other day, and she had even ran into them having dinner at a pretty expensive restaurant a few weeks ago. She was happy for both of them either way.

Haley heard the door bell ring and told Jamie she would be right back as she left the living room to answer the door.

"Hel-" She stopped when she saw who was behind the door.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said with a soft smile.

Haley didn't say anything as she crossed her arms over her chest and felt her jaw tense.

"Still mad I see." he sighed.

"Gee, ya think?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything about leaving. I should have told you." Lucas stated.

"No." Haley said coldly.

"What?" Lucas said confused.

"Yes I was upset that you left without saying anything to me, but I wasn't the one you needed to tell." She said.

Lucas had a confused look on his face and she shook her head. "Brooke Davis ring a bell? Or maybe the women carrying your unborn child." She spat.

"Okay." He took a deep breathe. "I went about it the wrong way, and I'm sorry. I just needed to get away and clear my head."

"And?"

"And what?" he asked.

"Did you clear your head?" she asked.

"A little."

Haley didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him.

"I said I'm sorry Hales." He said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Haley said.

"I plan on seeing Brooke, okay? I just wanted to see my best friend first." He said, giving a small smile.

Haley had a hard time staying mad at him for long, especially when he gave his signature Scott smile. Nathan's had the same effect on her.

"Good, because she didn't deserve that." she said.

"How...how is she?" Lucas asked quietly.

"She was upset for days, but she's strong. One of the strongest people I know and eventually she didn't even want to talk about you. I couldn't imagine what she was going threw, facing the possibility of raising the child alone."

"Possibility?" he asked.

"I know you Lucas, I knew you would come back and do what's right for your child." Haley said.

"If it's mine." Lucas finally said.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"How do I know its mine for sure?" he asked. "I mean really? I slept with her one night and didn't hear from her for weeks."

"Damn it Lucas!" Haley said throwing her hands in the air. "What the lies has Peyton been filling your head with now?"

"It's not Peyton." He said.

"Then what -" Haley remembered the magazine article and let out a sigh. "You saw it didn't you?"

"Kind of hard not to." He said pulling the magazine from his back pocket.

"You can't believe everything in the tabloids Lucas, you know that. Most of the article isn't even based on facts. And this 'inside source' they claim to have gotten the information from could be anyone." Haley said.

"They have a statement from a possible '_candidate'._You can't deny it all seems a bit..." Lucas started but Haley shot him a look.

"Don't even start. Brooke is not the type of person to lie about anything. I honestly think you need to talk to her, and then you will realize she's just as upset about the magazines as you are." She stated.

"Okay, where can I find her?" he asked.

"Where she has spent the most of her time to stay distracted... the store."


	14. Chapter 14

******* I know its been a while! Been stressed out lately and overloaded with work and school, I'm VERY sorry about the delay! There is a couple chapters to hold ya over ;) *********

Brooke stared at a mannequin as she draped fabric over it and took a step back to see get a better look at it. She heard the door bell above the door ring.

"Can I help you?" she asked without looking away from the fabric.

With no answer she looked up and saw him standing there. His gave a small smile and she noticed that he hadn't shaved in what was probably a week or two. She felt her body tense as she took a deep breathe.

Lucas stared blankly at her, just admiring. He noticed the small bump showing under her shirt and Brooke could feel his eyes on her.

"Didn't expect to see you again." She said coldly, fixing the fabric on the mannequin.

"I ….uh." He paused to find his words. "I'm sorry."

Brooke shot a glance towards him and scoffed.

"I shouldn't have left like I did..." He said not sure how he was going to word what he was going to say next. "I just needed time to -"

"To what?" Brooke interrupted, catching Lucas off guard, "Go ahead I would _love _to hear this."

"I had a lot going threw my mind Brooke. You, the possibility of having a child on the way..." he said, hoping Brooke would catch the doubt.

"Possibility?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm still not 100% positive I'm the father." He confessed.

"I don't have time for this shit Luke. I would never lie about the paternity of my child. If I didn't know 100% that this child was yours, believe me I wouldn't have come back to Tree Hill." She hissed.

"You can't blame me Brooke. I mean I don't even remember sleeping with you, and didn't hear a word from you until you came back!" Lucas stated.

"I've told you I haven't been with anyone before or after that night with you in New York, but I guess my word isn't good enough for you is it?" She asked.

Lucas didn't say anything and looked down at the floor, and Brooke scoffed. "What's really going on Lucas?"

"I don't know what to believe right now. Just when I thought I had processed all of this I find this..." He pulled out the magazine and laid it on the counter in front of Brooke.

Brooke sighed when she read the front cover. It was a different magazine then the one she already seen, but no doubt that the stories were pretty much the same.

"So you see a magazine article, and assume its true?" she asked.

"Have you even read the article?" Lucas asked.

"It's no different the the one I read a few days ago." She stated.

"Oh, so you know this article has a statement from a guy to claims he was with you a few weeks before I was in New York." Lucas said turning to the page.

Brooke's eyes narrowed on the article and looked at the name. The name was Henry Cooper, a model Brooke remembered her mother hired to do a photo shoot to promote the new mens clothing line a few weeks before Lucas showed up in New York. He had put the moves on Brooke a few times, but she wasn't interested in a relationship, especially with a guy who thought he could get any women he wanted to sleep with him.

"Shit." She said closing the magazine and slamming her fist down on it.

"Explain that." Lucas said sternly.

Brooke's eyes harrowed on him, and he knew she didn't like his tone.

"_That _ is a guy who is obviously out to get his 5 minutes of fame because I rejected him. I have never done anything with him." Brooke said firmly.

"And I'm suppose to believe that, just like that?" Lucas asked.

"Believe what you fucking want Luke. He wouldn't have stepped forward for an article if someone else hadn't already ran to the media with the first story!" She glared.

"What first story?" he asked.

"The one where they had an "insider" spill the scoop on all the men the father could be." Brooke said. "There are only a handful of people who know I'm pregnant and even fewer who have something against it." She hissed.

"What? Are you saying I told the media?" Lucas asked.

"No, but I'm sure your bitch of a girlfriend did." she stated.

"Peyton wouldn't do something like that." He said defensively.

"Oh cut the shit Lucas. You where fine when I told you I was pregnant, then all of a sudden after you told Peyton, you suddenly turned on a dime and accused me lying about the paternity. So obviously she said something to you, but of course you aren't going to take my word over hers so I don't know how else to prove it to you -"

"DNA test." He said quickly, catching Brooke off guard.

"_What?"_ she hissed, narrowing her eyes on him in disbelief of what he just said.

"A DNA test to prove paternity." He said again.

"Get out." Brooke spat.

"Brooke..."

"GET OUT!" She yelled throwing the magazine at him as he back towards the door.

"Brooke please!" he pleaded.

"Do you _honestly_ believe I am lying to you?" She asked on the verge of tears. Lucas stood quietly across the room. "I didn't come back to 'steal' you from Peyton, hell I didn't even know you two where together again. I sure as hell didn't come back for money or anyone's sympathy. I simply came back for my child to know their father, that's it! I don't know what lies she had been filling your head with the last month and a half but I can swear to you on this child's life that I am NOT lying to you about being the father." She said wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Lucas took sighed loudly and hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Brooke scuffed and shook her head in disgust. "Don't worry after today you won't hear another word from me. Now get the hell out of my store!" She yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke laid on her couch flipping threw the chancels on the television as she ate Ben & Jerry's ice cream from a carton. She heard a knock on the door and thought for a moment whether or not to make her presence know.

"Brooke open the door, I know you are home!" Haley said with another knock.

Brooke sighed and turned the tv off. "Come in." she said sitting up slightly in on the couch.

"Nice try at hiding." Haley said closing the door behind her.

"I wasn't trying." Brooke said taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Ah, sulking with Ben and Jerry I see." Haley said sitting down on the couch next to Brooke.

"I'm not sulking." Brooke stated, but Haley wasn't convinced.

"Right. Then why have you been avoiding our calls and not showing up to the store the last few days?" Haley asked.

"I've haven't been feeling good, that's all." She said.

"Well it look's like your feeling better if you can eat cookie dough ice cream." Haley laughed. "Seriously though, this doesn't have to do with Lucas does it?"

Brooke sighed and dropped the spoon in the empty carton and set it down on the coffee table. "Not everything is about Lucas." she stated.

"But this is." She said, reading her best friend like a book. "He told me he saw you at the store."

"Oh, really? Then he told you he told me he wants a DNA test." Brooke said coldly.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"Yup. He said he still doesn't believe that this baby could be his, and despite how many times I prove that I'm not lying he still believe the lies that selfish bitch has been feeding him." Brooke said getting up from the couch.

"Wow! So now all of a sudden he wants a DNA test?" Haley said, trying to connect the pieces.

"Yup, because he saw a magazine article with a guy who said he is 99.9% positive he is the father." she said.

"What? Who the hell is this guy?" Haley asked surprised.

"Some stupid model Victoria hired to model in the mens line a few weeks before Lucas came to New York. He tried to pull a few moves on me but I turned him down. I've seen the guy twice and now all of a sudden I'm pregnant by him." Brooke sighed.

"Wow." Haley said sitting back in her seat. "What are you going to do about the test?"

"I'm not getting a test." Brooke said firmly.

"Why not?" Haley asked, earning a glare from Brooke.

"Why the hell should I?"

"To prove to Lucas that Peyton is wrong!" Haley stated. "Two can play her game, if she wants to spread rumors that you slept around and are trying to pin a pregnancy on her man, the get the test down, shove the results in their faces and bring her out the be the lying backstabbing bitch she is."

Brooke thought for a moment. She had seen the DNA test as a defeat on her part, like if she had the test done then it would prove that she didn't know who the father was. Ultimately she knew there was no other person who could be the father other then Lucas, then why not get the test? She had nothing to hide, and she wanted nothing then to put Peyton in her place once and for all.

"Isn't there risks for doing it while I'm pregnant?" Brooke asked.

"No, now they can test the baby's DNA through your blood. Its just a simply blood test." Haley said.

"Okay, your right. This is the only way to make them both look stupid." Brooke stated.

"Great!" Haley smiled standing up from the couch. "Now, go get dressed!"

"What, why?" Brooked asked confused. "Its 8 o'clock."

"Because we got a sitter for Jamie and Nathan and I want to get you out of this house for some fun!" Haley stated.

"I don't know how much fun a pregnant girl can have." Brooked stated.

"Just go get dressed!" Haley laughed.

Nathan, Haley and Brooke all walked into Tric. They made there way pass people dancing on the floor to a small area off to the side and grabbed a small table.

"Only you two would bring me to a club." Brooke stated. "And I can't even drink!"

"You don't need to drink to have fun!" Haley said over the crowd.

"Easy for you to say, you can drink!" Brooke said.

A waitress came over and took there order of drink and appetizers.

"Look at it this way, this is probably the first time you have ever gone out and where able to remember it the next day." Nathan winked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Ha..ha." Brooke said as she took a sip of her soda.

After they ate their meals Haley and Nathan saw another couple they knew from Jamie's school and went over to talk to them.

Brooke sat awkwardly by herself at the table and noticed the bar tender staring at her. When he realized she catch him staring he flashed a smile and lifted the door on the bar table. Brooke recognized him, Owen was his name. She had met him a few years ago when she was visiting for a few weeks.

"Well, well if it isn't the one and only Brooke Davis." He smiled as he got to her table.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Brooked said, tilting her head to the side and smirked.

"I'm hurt!" He said placing a hand over his heart. "We spent a few amazing nights together a few years ago and you forget who I am?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh, right. You played hard to get for the first few days." Brooke smirked. "Owen, right?" She laughed.

"You're right. What are you doing back in this small town?" He asked.

"Moved back about a month and a half ago." She stated.

"Wow! I guess we should be honored to have a big celebrity back in our home town." He laughed.

"You should." She smiled.

"Well you look great. Listen, I get off in about 5 minutes. What do you say we catch up a little?"

Brooke smiled and looked over at Haley who was watched a few feet away and gave a little wink. Brooke laughed and turned back towards Owen.

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled.

"Great, give me a few minutes." He said before going back over to the bar.

Brooke looked over and saw Haley quickly making a dash towards her. "What was that about?" Haley asked.

"That's what happens when the two of you leave me alone!" Brooke stated.

"Is that Owen? The same Owen from a few years ago?" Haley asked looked towards the bar.

"Same one." Brooke said taking a sip of her drink.

"What did you guys talk about?" Haley asked curiously.

"Actually we are going to catch up when he get off..." Brooke looked at her watch and smiled. "Now actually."

"Wow. Okay, call me if you need anything and behave!" Haley smirked.

"Oh stop!" Brooke said standing up, grabbing her purse and walked towards Owen.

"Ready?" Owen asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" she asked.

"Thought we could go grab a coffee or something?" He asked.

"Sure." Brooke said, slightly relieved.

"Great." He said, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back as he lead her towards the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Owen drove Brooke to a small restaurant outside of town. He pulled the chair out for Brooke to sit down, and ordered two milk shakes.

Brooke looked at him surprised as he ordered.

"I figured you couldn't have caffeine." he smiled once the waitress left.

"What?" Brooke asked, wondering how he knew.

"You're pregnant right?" he laughed slightly.

"How... how do you know that?" She asked, feeling self conscientious.

"You're glowing Brooke." He smiled, and Brooke blushed. "And your Brooke Davis, know for the tight clothes to make any man notice." He smiled. "Plus, I've always had this gift of knowing when a women is expecting, I knew my sister was pregnant before she knew." he laughed, nodding to the waitress as she brought over their milkshakes.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Of course you are!" He reassured.

Brooke laughed. "No, I mean about your sister."

"Oh yeah, true story." Owen said. "So, do I know the lucky father?"

Brooke took a sip of her milkshake before speaking. "I don't know if he would say he was lucky or not, but yes you do know him. It's Lucas."

"Lucas Scott?" Owen asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought he was with someone...um, Peyton?" Owen said. "Maybe I'm wrong."

"No, your not." Brooke stated.

"Wow, how did that happen? If you don't mine me asking."

"They broke up a few months ago. I was in New York at the time and he came to New York and we met up for a few drinks. He just got his book deal and we went out to celebrate that to get his mind off the break up. Well if you know Lucas, alcohol is the only way he knows how to nurse a broken heart and he got totally wasted." Brooked said.

"And I know Brooke Davis, and you we probably not far behind him." Owen winked.

"I wasn't. We ended up spending the night together, and the next morning I got a call from Peyton, I felt guilty and left before he woke up." Brooke said.

Owen sat silently waiting for her to continue her story.

"Then I found out I was pregnant and came back to Tree Hill. I hadn't talked to either Lucas or Peyton since New York so I didn't think they were together again. I showed up at his house to tell him the news and saw her there." She sighed.

"Did you tell him?" Owen asked.

"Yes, and he was upset. He didn't even remember us sleeping together in New York, and cared more about the fact of what Peyton would do when she found out then actually caring he had a child on the way. There was a hug fight between them and then all of a sudden Lucas didn't believe he was the father and both of them left town."

"Wow! So he doesn't want anything to do with the baby?" Owen asked shocked.

"Yup. He wants a DNA test to prove hes the father." Brooke said.

"That doesn't even sound like the Lucas Scott I remember." he said.

"Its not. Everything comes down to Peyton. She thinks I'm just out to get back at her for high school and take Lucas from her." Brooke said, fighting back the rage.

Owen could see the tears starting to form in her eyes and reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Do you want him back?" He asked.

Brooke looked up, slightly shocked by the question. "It wasn't my intention when I came back. I only want my child to have the change to know their father. I didn't expect him and I to get together or anything, but I thought he might except the fact that he was going to be a father."

"Do you still love him?" Owen asked, looking into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke studied his face for a moment before answering. Did she love him? She didn't even know the answer to that question herself. What if she did? What did it really matter? Its not like Lucas wanted anything to do with her anyway.

"I part of me will always love the Lucas Scott I fell in love with in high school. But honestly I don't know where that Lucas is." She sighed.

"I've heard you never get over your first love?" Owen said softly.

"I think its true." she stated, tears forming in here eyes.

"I'm sorry you are going threw this, and I'm sorry Lucas is to much of an arrogant prick to stand up for his child." he said.

"Me too." she said quietly, wiping the tears.

Owen moved his chair closer to her and pulled her in his arms.

"You deserve better Brooke." He whispered, stroking her hair.

Brooke took a deep breath, taking in his scent. Some how it calmed her, and she remembered how good it use to feel wrapped up in his arms. Owen pulled away slightly and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Cupping her face he leaned in and gently kissed her. Brooke was surprised by the bold move, but soon gave in and kissed him back.

When they pulled apart Owen cleared his throat. "Should we go?" He asked carefully.

Brooke nodded and Owen held a hand out to help her up. Once she was standing he continued to hold her hand as he walked her outside to his car.

Owen pulled in the driveway of Brooke's house and turned the car off. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Brooke spoke up.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled.

Owen immediately smiled and nodded as he got out of the car and followed Brooke to the door. Once inside Brooke set her keys and purse on the counter and walked over the the refrigerator.

"Do you want a beer?" She asked holding one out.

Owen stared blankly at the beer in her hand and Brooke remembered that he had once been an alcoholic.

"Sorry, I forgot." She said placing the beer back in the fridge and closed the door. "Kinda weird with you being a bartender." she laughed.

"It's okay, it kind of helps to be around it all the time, taught me self control." He said. "Why do you have them anyway?"

"They are actually the boys. Nathan, Skills and Mouth came over the watch the game last weekend while Haley and I had a girls night." Brooke laughed.

"Oh, I see." he laughed as he followed her into the living room.

"Make yourself at home." She smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"You have a beautiful place here." He said as he sat down next to her, placing his arm around the back of the couch.

"Thank you. It's not bad for a first home." she smiled.

"First? I thought being a famous fashion designer you would have at least 3 other properties somewhere." He laughed.

"Nope, never stuck around in one place long enough to need a house." She said.

"Wow, that's sad." he said.

"What?" she asked, looking over towards him.

"Running all over the world the last 4 years." He said.

"It wasn't bad, it just got very lonely. And its not a life style for raising a child either." she stated.

"So that's why you moved back." he said.

"Part of it." She said with a yawn.

Owen could see her eyes starting to get heavy and pulled her close to him so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Better?" He asked.

Brooke smiled and nodded slightly. "Yeah." she whispered.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until he realized she had fallen asleep. He carefully picked her up and carried her down the hallway to one of the bedrooms and laid her on the bed. He removed her shoes and covered her with a blanket and leaned down and gently kissed her. 

"Good night." He whispered before closing the door.


	17. Chapter 17

***** As promised, here is another update! I'm still interested in hearing how the fans would like to see this story turn out, so keep reviewing/emailing! :D ****

Brooke woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing. She reached over and answered it but before she could say anything she heard Haley on the other end.

"I want details!" she said.

"What?" Brooke asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't pay dumb, I want details about your night with Owen. Oh wait, is he _there?" _Haley asked.

Brooked rolled over and rolled her eyes. "No he's not here, I'm not that easy."

"And your pregnant." Haley said, slightly grossed out.

"Yes, but don't try and tell me that you didn't have sex when you were pregnant." Brooke stated.

"Well, that was a little different." Haley said under her breathe.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry. Anyway where did you guys go?" she asked.

"We went to get milkshakes and talk, miss nosy. Anything else you want to know?" Brooke asked.

"I guess not." Haley laughed.

"Good, now if you don't mine I need to take a shower and get ready for my appointment." Brooke said.

"Awe, baby appointment?" Haley cooed on the other end.

"Yes, and blood work for this damn DNA test." Brooke sighed.

"Is this your first appointment?" Haley asked.

"First ultrasound." Brooke said.

"That's so exciting!" Haley said.

"I'm really nervous. Would you come with me?" Brooke asked.

"Me? Really?" Haley asked.

"Yes! Your my best friend _and _the baby's godmother." Brooke said.

"Awe, Brooke!" Haley said, choking up on the other end. "I would love to go."

"Great! So I'll meet you there?" Brooke asked.

"Of course, what time?" Haley asked.

"eleven thirty."

"Great, I'll have time to drop Jamie off with Deb. I'll see you there." Haley said before hanging up the phone.

Brooke smiled and set her phone on the dresser before going to the bathroom to grab a shower. After her shower she returned to her room and got dressed. She wore a pair of jeans and a light blue baby doll style shirt that covered her bump. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail before grabbing her phone and leaving her room.

She grabbed a banana from the counter and grabbed her bottle of prenatal vitamins and took them with a glass of water. She grabbed her purse and threw her phone inside and grabbed her keys before heading out the door.

She pulled into the OB/GYN's office parking lot the same time Haley was.

"Hey girl." Brooke said, walking over to Haley's car and gave her a hug. "Thanks for coming with me."

"It's my pleasure!" Haley smiled.

They sat inside for about 15 minutes before the nurse took them back. She weighed Brooke first before taking her to an empty exam room and said it would be 5 minutes until the doctor came in.

Brooke sat on the exam bed and took a deep breath.

"Breathe! Its okay, in a few minutes you will see your little baby!" Haley reassured.

"I know, I'm excited I'm just nervous. What if something is wrong?" Brooked asked.

"Nothing is wrong honey. That baby is health and happy just where he or she is!" Haley laughed.

Brooke smiled and nodded.

"Did you talk to Lucas?" Haley asked.

"If you mean did I tell him about the appointment, then no." Brooke stated.

"Not only about the appointment, but the DNA test?" Haley asked.

"No. I decided that I would do it and then send them the results. I didn't want any more attention brought to this. Plus if Peyton is the one who leaked everything to the media, I'm sure it wouldn't have taken long for it to be on every magazine cover tomorrow." Brooke stated.

"I didn't think of that." Haley said.

"Knock, knock." The doctor said opening the door. "How are we today?" She said.

"Good." Brooked smiled.

"That's good. I see this is your first appointment with us. First I just want to say that my name is Dr. Harmon." She said as she held her hand out.

"Brooke Davis." smiled shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Now lets get started." she smiled placing the file down on the counter and grabbed a pair of gloves. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"About 12 weeks." Brooke stated.

"Okay, well let's lay back and roll up your shirt." She stated as she started the ultrasound machine.

Brooke laid back and rolled her shirt up to expose her small bump.

"And will the father be joining us?" Dr. Harmon asked.

Brooke looked over at Haley and sighed. "No, but this is the Godmother." she said.

"It's nice to meet you." she smiled as she grabbed a bottle. "Okay this is going to be a little cold." Dr. Harmon warned.

Brooke winced as the cold gel hit her skin. "A little?" she laughed.

"I'm sorry." The doctor laughed as she placed the probe on her stomach and moved it around. Haley came around to Brooke's head and looked at the screen.

"Okay, first things first." The doctor said and pushed a button on the monitor. The room filled with a swooshing sound and Brooke quickly recognized it as the baby's heart beat, as she heard it twice before in previous appointments.

"Heart beat sounds good and strong." the doctor and smiled. "Now lets see if we can find this little guy..." she said looking at the screen.

Haley and Brooke both watched with anticipation for the Doctor to point something out.

"Ah, there." The Dr smiled pointing to a small spot on the screen.

"Really?" Brooke asked, staring at the small peanut shape on the screen.

"Yes. Unfortunately there isn't much to see this early in the pregnancy, but there is the head and the back." She pointed out on the screen.

"Oh my gosh." Brooke gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as she fought back the tears.

"Everything looks good for 11 and ½ weeks, baby is at a good weight and length. Would you like some prints?" The Doctor said she she quickly nodded.

Brooked wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her shirt back down as Haley helped her set put.

"Here you go!" The doctor said as she handed her a few copies of the ultrasound pictures. "And I saw in your file that you are interested in doing a DNA test?"

"Thank you, and yes I am. Unfortunately the father wants it done." Brooke stated, not wanting to go into full details.

"Okay, I assume you are looking to do prenatal, if your asking at this stage, correct?" Dr. Harmon asked.

"Yes, well only if there isn't any risks. I had talked with someone who mentioned a blood test?" Brooke stated.

"Okay, well that is correct. We have new procedures that involve a simple blood test from the mother and a simple cheek swab or hair sample from the alleged father. While you are pregnant there is a DNA component from the fetus in your blood known as Fetal DNA. The test is 99.9% accurate ." Dr. Harmon stated.

"So there is no risk?" Brooke asked.

"Pregnant women get blood test done all the time." Dr. Harmon teased.

"Okay, when can we start the test?" Brooke asked, after letting out a sigh of relief.

"Unfortunately for test to be done the fetus needs to be at least 13 weeks. We could schedule an appointment appointment in two week?"

Brooke looked at Haley and nodded. "I can let Lucas know." Haley offered.

"No, I'll tell him." Brooke said. "Can we schedule that appointment?" she asked, turning her attention back to the doctor.

"I'll have my nurse go over some days with you." She smiled. "I'll see you in a couple weeks then." she said extending her hand towards Brooke.

"Thank you, Doctor." Brooke smiled, shaking her hand.

"Take care." She smiled before exiting the room.

"It's exciting isn't it?" Haley smiled, looking down at the photos in Brooke's hands.

"Yeah. It's kinda weird. I mean I know I'm pregnant, but seeing it and hearing the heart beat again makes its so much more real." Brooke smiled. "Sorry, that must seem weird..."

"No. I felt the same way with Jamie. Before you know it you will feel their first kick and then they will be kicking non-stop in the ribs for months." Haley laughed.

Brooke smiled. "Want to go get some lunch?"

"Yeah." Haley said, following Brooke.


	18. Chapter 18

***** OMG! I'm SO sorry its been so long since I last updated! For some reason every time I tried to get on the website for the past month an a half it wouldn't load for me :( BUT it finally worked today so here are a few updates! ****

Brooke smiled later that night as she hung up an ultrasound on the fridge. Her finger tips gently touched the picture and she remembered her appointment for the DNA test. She took the pen and circled the date on the calendar next to the picture.

She was nervous about the test. She knew she had nothing to hide and once the results came back it would prove that Lucas was the father, but would that be enough? Would he suddenly believe everything Brooke said and _want _ to be apart of the child's life? Or would Peyton have some other reason to keep Lucas running in circles?

Brooke sighed and looked down at her phone on the counter. She knew she needed to call him and tell him about the appointments, even if just about the DNA testing next week. She grabbed her cell and dialed the number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She hear the familiar female voice on the other end.

Brooke froze for a minute, realizing it was Peyton who answered.

"Hello?" She said again.

Brooke could hear Lucas in the background asking who was calling, before taking the phone himself.

"Hello?" He asked.

"It's me." Brooke finally said, cursing at herself.

"Brooke.." Lucas said, turned to look back towards Peyton who rolled her eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thought should know I went to the doctors today." She stated, not realizing her tone was cold.

"Are you okay? Is the baby..."

"We are fine." Brooke cut him off.

Lucas let out a sigh of relief. "Good." He said awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"I also wanted you to know I set up an appointment for a DNA test next week. They will need you there for your sample." Brooke stated.

"Oh." Lucas said.

"You sound surprised." Brooke scoffed.

"I just- I didn't think you would do it." He said.

"Well _you _wanted it, so here you go." She said coldly.

"Okay, where and when?" He asked.

"Tree Hill Hospital, Wednesday at 1:30."

"Okay, I'll see you there I guess." Lucas said.

"Don't count on it. My appointment is earlier, I had them do two times to avoid any trouble as I'm sure you'll be bringing your girlfriend along." Brooke stated.

"Brooke-"

"Bye Lucas." She said before hanging up.

"What did she want?" Peyton asked, throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"To tell me about the DNA test appointment on Wednesday." He said, placing the phone down.

"What?" Peyton laughed. "There's your answer."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, if you really are the father, like she claims you are, then she wouldn't have agreed to a DNA test." She smirked.

Lucas sighed loudly and set the phone back on the coffee table. He was kind of surprised that Brooke actually went threw with the DNA test, especially after the way she reacted when he asked for it. He felt like it was a slap in the face, and what if Peyton said was right? He didn't want to believe that Brooke would pass someone else's child of as his own, but her agreeing to the DNA test put more doubt in his mind. Then again, this is what he wanted wasn't it? After all he did ask for the test..

"If you want to make it to dinner, you better get dressed." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

Brooke heard a knock on her front door and turned the tv off before getting up to answer it.

She was surprised to see who was standing on the other side. "Owen..."

"Hey." He smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not realizing how rude it came across.

"Sorry, I should have called first." He said softy.

"No, its okay. I didn't mean to be harsh... I just got off the phone with Lucas." She stated.

"Oh? Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just making sure he knew about an appointment." She said, not wanting to get into the details.

"I bet you are still wondering why I'm here..." He smirked.

"A little." She smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner? Nothing fancy, but something a little more then the dollar menu." He joked.

"A date?" Brooke asked, a little taken back.

"Um, well not if you don't want it to be." Owen said, realizing he may have come off too strongly about the idea. "How about two friends having dinner?"

Brooke thought about it for a minute. What would it hurt to go out an have some fun for a change? It beat sitting at home watching tv alone, but she couldn't quiet figure out why Owen was interested in her anyway. I mean, didn't she have a lot of baggage for any guy to deal with.

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled softly.

"Great!" Owen said, surprised that she agreed to go. "Do you need time to get ready?" he asked.

"Um, just let me throw on a pair of jeans and change my shirt." She said, leaving the door open inviting him in while she went to her room to change. Owen closed the door and waited in the kitchen for her.

He noticed a picture on the fridge and stepped closer to see that it was an ultrasound picture. He was slightly startled when Brooke came around the corner.

"Ready." She said pulling on a coat, noticing him looking at the ultrasound picture.

"Great." He smiled. "Shale we?" he motioned towards the door. Brooke nodded and thanked him as he held the front door open.

Owen pulled up to the new Chinese food restaurant that just opened and put the car in park and turned off the engine. "I hope this is okay? I've been wanting to try this place, everyone says its the best place in town." He said.

"It's great. I've been having a craving for sweet and sour chicken for a few days now." She laughed.

Owen smiled and followed closely behind Brooke into the restaurant. The waitress smiled and led them to a table off to the side and took there drink order and let them help themselves to the buffet.

"So, you had a baby appointment today?" Owen asked once they got back to the table.

"Um, yeah." Brooke said, wondering why he was bringing up the baby.

"Everything okay?" he asked, taking a bite of broccoli.

"Yeah, everything is good." Brooke said quietly.

Owen could sense she felt awkward talking about the pregnancy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it awkward."

"No, you didn't. It's just... not many men would be interested in a pregnant women with a lot of baggage." Brooke stated.

"No, most wouldn't." He agreed. Brooke's eyes shot down to her plate. "But I'm not most men either."

Brooke looked at him and he gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry, you're a great guy and everything Owen but my life is a mess right now. The last thing I am looking for is a relationship, or to drag someone into that mess." Brooke said.

Owen sat back. "Brooke I will always care for you, always have. I respect your wishes not to get into a relationship considering everything going on and I'm not trying to start anything. I just want you to know that I will always be here if you need anything, I know you are going threw a lot right now."

Brooke sighed, she was kind of let down that he didn't fight for her a little bit more. No, she probably didn't need a relationship right now, but would it be so bad? I mean obviously the pregnancy hasn't and probably wont stop Lucas from being with someone else, why should she sit around and spend the rest of her life alone?

"Thank you." She said softy. "I do care for you a lot, and I'm not saying that down the road sometime we couldn't try... but right now I have to figure a lot out."

Owen reached across the table and grabbed her hand "I understand." he said.

Brooke's heart skipped a beat at his touch, and as much as she wanted to pull away, she couldn't.

"Table for two."

She heard a familiar voice and looked towards the restaurant's doors and saw Lucas and Peyton standing a few feet away. Lucas made eye contact with her and she could have sworn she saw a flame of rage in his eyes.

Lucas looked from Brooke to her hand holding some other guys hand on the table. He looked over and noticed a familiar face.

_Owen? _He thought to himself. _Yeah, that's him. _

Lucas quickly dropped Peyton's hand and started towards their table. Peyton stood there for a second before she realized who he was going towards. She scoffed loudly and followed him.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked when he got to their table.

Brooke released Owen's hand and sat back in her seat. "What do you want Lucas?"

"Answer my question." He demanded.

"Excuse me?" Owen said, standing up from the table.

Owen noticed Lucas clench his fist into a ball. "This doesn't concern you." He spat.

"You're not going to stand there and talk to a women like that." Owen said firmly. "And I suggest you unclench your fist."

Lucas looked from Owen to Brooke.

"We are just having dinner, to answer your question." Brooke said.

"Oh really, looked a little more then that." Lucas said.

"Trying to pass the child off onto someone else now?" Peyton said, now at Lucas side.

Brooke quickly stood up. "What the fuck is your problem?" she said, taking a step towards Peyton, but Lucas stepped in the way.

"I don't have a problem, honey." Peyton smirked. "Oh except for that fact that you sleeping with my boyfriend and then pinning a pregnancy on him in some twisted way of getting revenge." She hissed.

Brooke wrapped her hand around her glass of water and slung the cup over Lucas shoulder into Peyton's face.

Peyton took a step back and wiped the water from her eyes. "You're lucky your pregnant..." she spat.

"Bitch your lucky I'm pregnant!" Brooke yelled taking a step towards her, but Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her back. "Get your damn hands off me!" she said pushing him in the chest.

Owen balled his fist up and stepped toward Lucas but Brooke quickly grabbed his arm to hold him back. She knew Owen wouldn't stop himself, and she didn't want to cause a bigger scene.

"You want to go around running your mouth Peyton, fine. But get your facts straight. You think I'm out to get revenge on you and steal Lucas back? Ha! Please." Brooke laughed. "See I'm not like you Peyton, I don't sleep with my so called best friend's boyfriend. You and Lucas weren't together when he came to New York, yet we were together when you two screwed around behind my back, twice! Then you want to spread rumors to the tabloids for the world to see, saying I slept with multiple men before and since then? If I wanted revenge Peyton trust me, I would have thrown you under the bus months ago." she hissed.

Peyton got the deer in headlights look and Lucas gave her a confused look. "What is she talking about?"

Peyton stared at Brooke surprised that she just said that.

"Go on Peyton, you want make me look like a bad guy, for what? So you can feel better about yourself and cover up your fuck up?" Brooke stated grabbing her coat off the back of her chair.

"Peyton...?" Lucas asked, still not getting an answer. "Brooke what are you talking about?"

"Why don't you and your precious all mighty girlfriend sit down and talk about the real reason she said no to your proposal." Brooke hissed.

Brooke pushed past both of them and Owen followed closely behind after dropping a few bills on the table to cover their order.

"Peyton!" Lucas said sternly. "What was she talking about?"

"It's nothing! She's just trying to make me look like the bad guy in this situation." Peyton said, but she knew Lucas could see right threw her act.

"I could tell by the look on your face when she said that she has something on you that you don't want anyone to know about. What is it?" Lucas demanded.

Peyton scuffed. "So your going to take her side."

"Damn it Peyton! This has nothing to do with Brooke! She said it was a reason you said no to my proposal, what is that about?" Lucas said, getting upset.

Peyton stood there for a moment, trying to find the words but couldn't find them. "Luke..."

"Damn it Peyton." Lucas said, knowing what she was trying to say wasn't going to be good.

"Where are you going?" Peyton said when he turned and walked towards the restaurant entrance. "What about dinner?"

Lucas ignored her as he plowed out of the entrance doors.


	20. Chapter 20

Owen put his car in park outside of Brooke's house and let out a sigh.

"Not exactly how I pictured tonight." He said softly.

"Me either." Brooke said starring out the passenger window. "They definitely know how to ruin someone's night."

"They shouldn't have come in the way they did either." Owen said bluntly.

"Where you actually going to hit him?" Brooke asked, looking towards Owen.

"Till you stopped me." He said. "Why did you again?" He asked jokingly.

Brooke slightly smiled. "a physical fight was the last thing any of us needed."

"But you threw a drink on Peyton." He laughed.

"I still can't believe I did that!" Brooke laughed.

"What was it you were telling Peyton to confess about anyway?" He asked.

"She slept with some movie producer out in LA a few days before Lucas came and proposed. Said she told him no because she was guilty, yet got back together with him and didn't tell him." Brooke stated.

"Wow! And she calls you the whore." Owen said.

"Exactly!" Brooke sighed. "Well, I better go in. Thanks again for dinner, even though it was ruined."

"No, thank you, but maybe we can get a due-over?" He asked carefully.

"Sure." Brooke smiled, leaning over the console to kiss him on the cheek before climbing out of his car. "Night."

"Good night." He said as she closed the door. He waited until she was safely inside before leaving.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Haley said the next day over lunch she brought the Cloths over Bros.

"It's true." Brooke said taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich.

"I can't believe he made an ass of himself! Peyton it's expected, but Lucas..?" Haley said, still in shock of what happened the night before. "And he only did it after he noticed you with Owen?"

"Yup."

"Makes me think he's jealous or something." Haley stated.

"What? Why? If he wanted me all he had to do was break up with that whore who's ass hes stuck up." Brooke stated.

"Maybe its not about you." Haley suggested, and Brooke raised her eyebrows. "I mean, what if he's threatened by another man being where _he _should? Another man taking care of _his _child."

"But he won't even acknowledge that the baby is his?"

"Maybe subconsciously he does. We all know Peyton is the one pushing for his DNA test. I mean why else would he have acted like he did, if he (a) doesn't want someone else being with you, (b) someone else caring for his child, or (c) both?"

"You really think that it?" Brooke asked.

"I've known Lucas our whole lives, I know him about has well has Karen does. Lucas isn't the type of guy who would sit back and be okay with someone else doing what _he _is suppose to be doing." Haley stated.

"I don't know. I mean I knew he was angry the moment he saw us, but why would he be mad if I was with someone else? I mean _he's _moved on, why should I sit around alone for the rest of my life?" Brooke sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Haley stated.

"No, after last night I never want to see either of them in a while." Brooke spat.

"Mind if I do then?" Haley asked.

"Then he will know I talked to you." Brooke stated.

"No necessarily. I'm sure by tonight he will be at my house needing to vent. You said that you told him Peyton needed something to confess?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Brooke sighed.

"Then that will probably be when he shows up to my house. What exactly did she do?"

Brooke thought for a moment. "She called me the morning after Lucas showed up in New York. I woke up in bed with him and answered my phone and it was her. She said he proposed to her and she said no, but couldn't tell him the real reason. She slept with some movie producer a couple night before Lucas showed up in LA."

"That bitch!" Haley hissed. "Poor Lucas!"

"I shouldn't have mentioned anything, but I'm sick of Peyton making me look like the slut for sleeping with Lucas just to make herself feel better about the shit she's done while she was _with _him." Brooke said.

"I understand, and I'm sure Lucas will too once everything out in the open." Haley said.

A few moments later Haley's cell phone rang. "Speak of the devil." she said reading the caller ID. "Hi Lucas." she answered.

Brooke sat for a moment listening to Haley's side of the conversation for a few minutes before she finally hung up. By the look on Haley's face, it wasn't good.

"Whats wrong?" Brooke asked.

"She told him..." Haley stated.

"What?" Brooke said, slightly shocked.

"Yeah. He's at the house needing a place to stay for a couple nights." Haley stated.

"Wow, is he okay?" she asked.

"I don't know, its hard to tell on the phone. I don't mean to cut our lunch short but-"

"No its okay, go." Brooke insisted.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, its fine. Let me know what happens." Brooke stated.

"I will." Haley said giving her a hug. "Bye little one." She stated gently patting Brooke's tummy.

Brooke smiled. "I'll walk you out, I'm going to run down the street and pick up some fabric." She said as she followed Haley out the door, turned the open sign to closed. She didn't bother to lock the door, she was only going to be a few minutes.

Brooke walked down to the fabric store and picked out a few styles and patterns that she thought would look great for her maternity line she was going to work on. After paying for everything she walked back towards Cloths over Bros and noticed that the front door was open.

"Shit!" She said under her breath as she jogged towards the store. When she reached the entrance her jaw dropped. "EXCUSE ME!" She yelled, looking at all her cloths and tabled turned over. She looked toward the back of the room and saw Peyton standing in the corner, her makeup running and eyes bloodshot and red.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Peyton spat.

"What the hell are you talking about-" Brooke started but she was cut off.

"Shut up! You know exactly what I am talking about. You just had to open your mouth to Lucas about LA didn't you?" Peyton hissed.

Brooke scoffed. "Don't talk to me about someone opening their mouth Peyton. At least the whole word doesn't know your shit." She said.

"You really couldn't stand to see Lucas with me could you?" Peyton said.

"Oh here we go." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You open your mouth about something that was none of your business all because you were backed in the corner." Peyton hissed.

"That's funny, because that's _exactly _what YOU did. Running your stupid stories to every magazine in the country just to make be look like the whore, yet you fucked someone while you were with Lucas. What, you can't stand the fact that _I'm _pregnant with his child?" Brooke said, knowing by the the look in Peyton's eye that it struck a nerve.

"You bitch!" She yelled, tossing everything off the table in front of her towards Brooke before lunging forward and back handing Brooke across the face. "Why couldn't you just stay out of my relationship!"

Brooke placed a hand over her cheek, instantly tasting blood from her split lip. "Lucas deserves to know the truth. You wanna make we look like the slut for sleeping with him _after _you two broke up, yet you have no problem hiding the fact that you slept with someone else _while_ with him! Now get the hell out of my store before I call the police." She yelled.

"Fine, but don't think that just because Lucas found out that there is any chance for you two to get together. He will be mine again." Peyton spat before pushing past Brooke and walked out the front door.

Brooke let out a loud sigh and looked at the mess on the floor. She watched as Peyton sped off away from the door and down the street. A woman and child walked in the store and gasped at the look of the place. Brooke sighed again and ran a hand threw her hair. "Sorry, but I'm afraid we are closed." she said.


End file.
